


Hawaiian Love

by julrenda



Series: Fake Vacation in our Brains [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Everyone is invited to week-long cruise around the islands of Hawaii to celebrate the marriage of Deb Frankel to Charlotte Dearborn.There is love, sex, fun and laughter.It takes place four months after Cruising into love ended.A beloved couple starts this cruise apart.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Ryan Tanner, Dean Miller/Nikki, Dylan & Travis Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Fake Vacation in our Brains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567117
Comments: 75
Kudos: 40





	1. Love Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is finally here. The new voyage of love. Sorry, it has taken so long. 
> 
> I am so excited to have finally completed the first chapter. I hope you love this just as much as I have written it. I loved coming back to these characters. There are new and exciting things install for this band of misfits. Love is the theme.
> 
> # Health Warning - You won't catch the Corona Virus on this cruise but you could catch the Love Virus.

Four months later

September 21st 2019

On a warm sunny morning just before noon, Victoria Hughes stands on the gangway with her BFF Travis Montgomery to board Neptune’s Moon. The Hawaiian cruise ship that would celebrate the coming together in marriage of Vic and Travis’s fellow Bridge Officer from Firecracker of the Sea Charlotte Dearborn and their former HR Manager and BFF of one Lucas Ripley, Debra Frankel.

They are last in line to board and had been waiting for the last fifteen minutes. There seems to be a delay up ahead of them. 

“Vic, can you see what the delay is?” Travis asks, his impatience growing.

Vic peers around the people in front of her and at the front of the line Vic sees the blond-haired mane of Lucas Ripley. Damn, she did not want to see him or talk to him. She was angry at him because he did the unthinkable. He had broken her heart. 

That was seven weeks ago. He told he did not love her anymore. He told her it must have been a shipboard romance that went past its expiry date. That hurt her so much. He was cruel and to the point. For Vic, it was real love and she was positive that Lucas really had felt the same way.

To this day she can’t believe that he does not love her. He broke up with her after he mysteriously went AWOL from the cruise ship Firecracker of the Sea, they both worked on. 

That Saturday morning arriving in their homeport at The Smith Cove Cruise Terminal at Pier 91 after the cruise ended another voyage, they made love in Lucas’s stateroom. It was sweet, slow and methodical. He told her he had been planning on implementing that new sexual position all week to show her how much he loved her.

Afterwards while in port he had to run an errand with Dr Levi Schmit. As he departed, he told her to keep the bed warm and that he would be back and kissed her goodbye. He never came back and that kiss had been their last.

Vic had found out later that evening after constantly ringing Lucas’s phone non-stop and leaving messages of worry all day, she heard the alarming news from Captain Sullivan that Lucas had collapsed buying flowers for her. It was his heart and was rushed off to Grey/Sloan Memorial Hospital. Levi went with Lucas to the hospital and he too missed the new cruise that disembarked that evening.

It was too late for Vic to go to Grey/Sloan as the ship was already out to sea. Vic had to wait until the following Saturday to see him. Seeing him in the hospital bed upset her. He looked unwell, he was aloof and curt when he expressed, he did not love her anymore. Vic was in shock, she felt numb as if a part of her had died. Vic was not sure why he had been so cruel.

Vic contacted Jen to get a better understanding as to why Lucas had broken her heart. Jen was not forthcoming with details and her voice was sad as if she knew more and didn’t want to tell Vic. All Jen could say was she is sorry for what he had done. He was not thinking straight and to give Lucas some space to heal after having his heart valve repaired.

Over the past seven weeks, Vic has kept away from him, not calling, not texting and when Eva’s court trial came up three weeks ago, Vic sat in the courtroom avoiding his gaze at every turn. It was too painful to look at him, even once.

“Vic, what’s the hold-up?” Travis asks impatiently.

“I don’t know Travis.” Vic bit back.

Travis looked behind him and notices Brenton McKinley making his way over to them. “Don’t look now but your boyfriend is making his way over to you.” Travis comments.

“Travis be nice to him. He’s taking my mind off Ripley and the sex is superb.” Vic whispers.

“Vic, really, I think you are lying. You are imagining McKinley is Ripley making love to you.”

Vic glares at Travis, her cheeks flushed. Travis is right she was using Brenton visualising he was Lucas making love to her. Vic feels a pair of hands grab her waist and turns her around. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Brenton greets Vic and kisses her passionately on the mouth.

“Whoa, handsome. You can’t have your way with me here in front of everyone.”

“Or in front of Captain Ripley who is giving us a savage stare,” Brenton adds looking in the direction of Lucas.

Without realising Vic looks directly into Lucas’s gaze. His expression was one of anger and turmoil. Feeling satisfied that Lucas seemed jealous Vic pulls Brenton into her arms and kisses him with force.

After the kiss ends Brenton curses, “Dammit Vic, I’m feeling aroused. Can we go back to the terminal and find a storage room.”

The line starts to move “No need lover boy we are now boarding. Can you hold you’re stiffy until you can get Vic into your cabin?” Travis quips.

Vic's eyes grow wide not at all happy with Travis. Vic looks up towards the above decks and observes the statuesque form of Dylan looking down at them.

“Travis, can you hold you’re stiffy until you can get Dylan into your cabin?” Vic repeats Travis’s question.

“What? My ramrod is limp at present and Dylan is not here yet.”

Vic clears her throat and points a finger upwards towards where Dylan stands waving at them. “Damn he is a most beautiful creature.” Travis groans and adds “You are right Vic my ramrod has grown inches longer and I think I just came in my pants.”

“Travis!” Vic exclaims looking at the disproving faces of the elderly couple in front of them.

“Sorry, sorry love makes you crazy,” Travis says apologetically as the elderly couple turn back around.

Watching everyone ahead of her boarding, Vic notices a mixed raced woman in her mid to late thirties touching Ripley’s beard and looking up deep into his eyes. He only had eyes for her too. Vic felt a rush of jealousy rip through her entire body. How dare that woman touch Lucas’s beard Vic thought. She was supposed to be the only one besides Lucas to touch it.

It seemed Lucas had moved on from Vic like she had done moving on from him with Brenton. Lucas peers over to her and he looked satisfied at the jealous expression Vic was exuding.

“Vic, Travis wait up.” Came a cry from metres away.

Vic and Travis turn to see Andrea Herrera and her baby daddy Ryan Tanner walking fast-paced to catch up with them on the gangway.

Vic smiles widely as the happy couple come up to them. Vic and Andy hug. “Vic. Travis, you have to feel this.” Andy grabs Vic and Travis’s hands putting them on her growing bump.

“Andy what are we supposed to feel…Oh, that.” Vic said in astonishment as the baby kicks inside its cosy warm home inside Andy’s uterus. 

“It’s called quickening. I began to feel these foetal movements last night. I think the baby was unsatisfied by the six and a half hour flight to Hawaii.”

“Does it hurt?” Travis asks as they all take a step forward closer to entering the main public area of the ship.

“No, it feels like flutters in the stomach.”

“How many weeks are you now Andy? Travis asks.

“I am eighteen weeks so in the fifth month of my pregnancy.”

“You don’t look pregnant Herrera.” Brenton notices.

“Andy was a slender woman, to begin with, and has not gained much weight since getting pregnant. So that’s the reason she is not too big yet.”

“Big yet!” Andy yells punching Ryan in the arm.

“You’ll get bigger from now on. Check out this defined rounded bump.” Ryan says putting both hands over Andy’s curved tummy accentuating it proudly.

Anticipating the next question to be asked Andy quickly says, “No we don’t know the sex of the baby. Dad is old fashioned and doesn’t want to know until the day of the birth. So, with respect to him and in fear of blurting the sex of the baby out we decided against finding out.”

Finally, on-board the small group get help from a bridge officer. “Hello, my name is Rigo Vasquez I am an officer on this ship. If you need assistance let me know.”

“We should be fine we are officers on the cruise ship Firecracker of the Sea operating out of Seattle.”

“Really my wife and I are Seattle natives, we moved to Hawaii twelve months ago after my wife stepped out in our marriage with another officer, who I am yet to find out who he is. I hope it was not one of you men.”

“Well, I am gay,” Travis tells him.

Rigo stares at Ryan and Brenton with a questioning glare. “Hold up Vasquez, you can’t accuse every man that works on cruise ships as the man that had sex with your wife.” Ryan states.

“Obviously you are not doing something right in the bedroom for a man’s dick to impale itself in your wife’s vagina.” Vic accuses without tact and sensing an instant dislike of the man.

An angry expression crosses Rigo’s face before becoming more poised “I’ll let that slide because I was too quick to accuse, sorry that was unprofessional of me.”

Andy and Vic raise their eyebrows “Okay, thanks we will find our cabins now.” Andy says calmly rubbing her bump.

The group disbands to go in search of their cabins. Vic was not willing to share a room just in case a miracle happens and she and Ripley find their way back to together. She did not want to be interrupted by a cabin mate, certainly not Brenton if it were to happen.

As it turns out Brenton is sharing a cabin with Jack who has not dated or sort comfort from a lady friend since Maya dumped him four months ago. His heart still mending from the hurt. Only Dean and Brenton knew how much Jack had fallen for Maya.

Brenton and Jack were becoming solid friends so sharing a cabin was convenient since Dean was sharing one with his girlfriend Nikki. Both their cabins are on another level to Vic and Travis’s.

Brenton kisses Vic goodbye, “I’ll meet you tonight at the pre, pre, wedding drinks. I promised Jack I’ll hit one of the bars on the ship with him, Dean and Ryan this afternoon.” Brenton pats Travis on the back and says, “Travis, you and Dylan are invited too. I’ll text you soon with details.”

“Thanks, Brenton, Dylan and I will love to join you and the other guys after Dylan and I have had some alone time.”

“Okay, enjoy your bow chicka wow wow time Travis. I’ll catch you later.” Turning to Vic touching her right cheek with his hand whispers “Bye gorgeous.” Brenton then leaves.

Vic and Travis go to find their cabins. “Vic, I thought that Rigo guy was going to hit you.”

“I know, right.”

“Just keep your mouth shut around him. Actually, on second thought don’t I love to see Ripley punch Vasquez out defending you. The Captain still loves you I am certain of it.”

Vic stops in front of cabin 408 and Travis stops in front of 407 “Our cabins are right next to each other. Travis, all I ask is that you keep the level of noise down when you are having sex with Dylan.”

Travis pokes his tongue at Vic then smirks “I have not seen him in three weeks. So, I am going to ignore your request.” 

Vic notices Dylan sauntering his way down the corridor. Travis has his back to him and Vic smiles “In that case, I am going to put my new deep sky blue bikini on and try to get the pool on the sun deck all to myself before the crowd descends on it and you can have loud sex with your boy toy.”

Dylan smiles reading Vic’s lips. “Boy toy. I am the boy but Travis is my toy.” Dylan signs to her before placing his hands-on Travis hips and thrusting his frontage towards Travis’s behind.

Travis turns around, plants a hard kiss on Dylan’s lips which then turns into a lingering one. Vic shakes her head entering her cabin to leave Travis and Dylan to get reacquainted with one another.

In her cabin, Vic takes her purse out of her bag. She opens it and in a secret compartment takes out the photo of Lucas and her taken at the end of cruise dinner from the week they got together. There is no way that Lucas does not love her and this photo proves it. The way he looks at her is absolute love.

Damn Lucas for making her seek comfort in the arms of another man. Brenton’s advances came on strong when she first met him on the cruise four months ago. His flirtation has since mellowed down as she got to know him more after Ripley ended their relationship. Brenton had asked her out soon after the breakup sensing Vic and her mystery man had parted ways.

Brenton transferred to Firecracker of the Sea from Sparkle of the Sea to get to know Vic more. He flirted with Vic the most once he transferred as she and Maya were the only single, unattached females in the group. Vic, of course, was with Ripley, to begin with, and Maya was more interested in one-night stands with available females. 

Maya was embracing her lesbian way of life deciding it was what she wanted the most in light of how needy Jack had gotten. He wanted to settle down and have children with her. Maya did not want that. It is not who she is. She had no other choice but to tear Jack’s heart to pieces.

Maya has since gotten close to Lucas Ripley’s replacement Captain Jenna Matson who came out as a lesbian after she and Ryan Tanner broke up after a yearlong relationship twelve months before. Ryan broke up with Jenna citing he was still in love with Andy from their time being in an on and off relationship.

The group were aware of Maya and Jenna’s attraction to one another. It was obvious to see but they had not hooked up as Maya was determined to get the Staff Captain’s position after Robert Sullivan decided to not renew his contract in wake of his pregnant wife Claire about to give birth to their second child. Maya did not want to jeopardize making her way up the chain of command by getting involved with Jenna. 

Once Vic changed into her swimming attire, she picks up her lotion, sunglasses and hat and departs. On the way past Travis’s cabin, she puts her left ear up close to the door and hears the groans of pleasure begin to rise. 

Vic smiles, bangs on his door loudly and shouts “I can hear you, Travis. It’s getting loud in there.”

“Shit, Victoria! You made me cum early.” He shouts back.

Vic walks towards the lift laughing and presses the button to call it down. While waiting for it Vic wonders if she can reconcile with Lucas. Her love for him has never dwindled even though he broke her heart. Vic was determined to find out why he did what he did and to win him back. Vic needed reinforcements to help make this happen. The first person to help will be Jennifer Moore, Lucas’s sister.

As the doors to the lift, open Vic notices Jennifer standing with the aid of crutches and Jen screams in excitement to see Vic. “Vic, I need a hug.” Vic chuckles giving Jen a hug. “I was just talking about you to Gabe. You remember Gabe, don’t you?”

Gabe extends his hand out and Vic takes hold of it and shakes it. Vic smiles up at him. He is a very handsome man around the same age as Lucas. He has short sandy blond hair. He is clean-shaven and has a mole just above his left eyebrow, which makes him look distinguished.

“Yes, Gabe was instrumental getting the cruise liner lawyers onto my hostage case against Eva. It’s nice to see you again Gabe or should I say, Sir because you are my bosses, bosses, bosses, boss.”

Gabe laughs “The way you said that sounds a bit intimidating. Gabe is fine Victoria. And you are most welcome. I am very happy that the court case was dealt with swiftly and you can get on with your life. How’s the counselling going?”

“You can call me Vic. I appreciate the help with getting Eva sent to prison and receiving counselling for my trauma. It’s helped a lot thank you. Sorry for the way I sounded before I didn’t mean for it to come out the way it did. I am just angry with my bosses, bosses, boss.”

“I take it, it is not Matson that your upset with, but Ripley? I know all about you and Lucas.” He told her with a slight smile.

Vic gave a shocked expression. “There is no me and Ripley. He made that clear.” Vic says in a frosty tone.

“He told me about you when he withdrew from his friends and even Jen after you split up. I had to speak with him for Jen’s sake, she was worried.”

“Oh, it is all an act, he broke my heart. Why should he be the one upset?” Vic said riled up.

Gabe chuckles again receiving frowns from Jen and Vic. “Sorry Vic, its, its…” 

“Vic can you help me into the pool.” Jen butts in, interrupting Gabe.

“Can’t Lucas help you?”

“He has been detained.” Came the quick response from Jen.

“By a pretty woman, I saw him with when I was boarding the ship?” Vic asked with jealousy in her voice.

“Can you help me, please? Gabe wants to know how to operate the pool chair lift.” Jen pleads not answering Vic’s query.

“Sure, Jen I am happy to help. It is fantastic to see you walking by the way.”

“Oh, therapy has been hard work, these past four months as you know. You were there for the first two months before Lucas stuffed it all up.”

“Yes, I remember that physical therapy session you first stood up out of your wheelchair. That was a great day. Lucas was so proud of you.”

“Since then Gabe has helped out a lot with Lucas and myself during Lucas’s medical leave.” Jen batters her eyelashes at Gabe and he gives her a wink making Jen blush.

Vic starts to sense a closeness between Jen and Gabe. So, Jen’s heart, her grief and physical pain must be healing well to start letting Gabe into her life. Vic then notices Gabe still has eyes only for Jen. Gabe seems to be the perfect person to give Jen the love she needs. Vic plans to get them together before this cruise ends next Saturday.

Vic smiles seeing how cute Jen and Gabe flirted with each other. So different to the style of flirting she and Lucas performed during the cocktail party that first night on the team building cruise, where the blow job and legspeader shooters were the tool of choice in their flirt ship. 

“I have some news, well not my news but Robert and Claire’s news. Check this out.” Jen says all of a sudden lifting her phone so Vic can see a photo of Claire with a newborn baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

“Claire has had the baby, when?” Vic squeals with delight.

“Baby Josephine Jayde Sullivan born 12:55 am this morning. Mother and daughter are doing well.”

“Oh, that is fantastic news. I am so happy for them.”

They walked to the pool deck chatting about the Sullivan’s who were missing the cruise for obvious reasons. They also discussed the week ahead, the hen’s party that Vic, Andy and Maya are planning for Charlotte, Deb’s bachelorette party that Cam, Deb’s nephew, Lucas and Gabe were organising for Tuesday night, the same night as Charlotte’s hens. 

They also talked about the wedding ceremony that is happening on Thursday afternoon on Kalapaki Beach in front of the Marriot Beach Club when the ship docks in Nawiliwili, Kauai. A cocktail party will be held on the green grass in front of the sandy beach straight after the ceremony then dinner on board the ship later that night. The whole day should be fun for all.

They finally got to the pool deck, no one in sight. With direction from Vic, Gabe helps Jen to sit on the chair to be lifted. He removes her crutches, passing them to Vic. Gabe then straps Jen into the chair.

Vic helps Gabe manoeuvre the chair lift into the water with the control panel. Vic hops into the pool and unstraps Jen. Gabe soon follows jumping into the pool coming up alongside Vic. He takes over helping Jen walk in the water. Vic watches them for a couple of minutes smiling and laughing at one another. Vic decides to swim laps in the pool. On her fifth lap halfway across the pool, Vic hits a solid form.

Taking in a mouthful of water and losing all sense of her surroundings she tries to stand but her feet could not feel the surface below. Two strong hands grab her upper arms and pull her up to a standing position.

Vic stares up into the bluest of blue eyes belonging to her former flame, Lucas Ripley. God, he looked handsome, his hair slightly wet and scruffy. His torso well maintained with muscle tone. He appeared to have still been working out after his heart valve repair.

"Vi...Vi...Hughes," Lucas stutters in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

"Why the hell are you standing in the middle of the pool?" Vic attacks.

"This is not a lap pool Hughes you should be watching where you're swimming," Lucas growls back.

“I am allowed to swim wherever I like. You’re not the boss of me.” Vic yells at him.

“No, I am not, but I am your bosses, bosses, boss at work. I think I still deserve a bit of respect in a social setting.” Lucas yells back at her.

“You lost that respect when you dumped me,” Vic whispers in an angry tone.

"Okay, you two stop yelling at one another.” Jen cries out as Gabe straps her back into the chair lift.

"Sorry Hughes for yelling at you," Ripley tells her in sedate fashion.

"Well, I am not sorry. You deserve my wrath." Vic snaps.

"Vic, I..." Lucas starts to say then gets interrupted by a female voice calling his name.

"Lucas, there you are." Calls the mixed-race woman Lucas was with earlier. 

The woman climbs down the ladder into the pool, comes over to Vic and Lucas, placing her arm around the top of Lucas’s ass, kissing his cheek. Lucas turns red and places an arm around the woman drawing her in for a light kiss on the lips.

Aware of Vic’s presence the woman introduces herself. “Hi, I am Doctor Maggie Pierce. I was Lucas’s cardio-thoracic surgeon and you are?”

Vic straightens up and in a charismatic tone replies “I am Victoria Hughes, third Officer on-board Firecracker of the Sea that operates out of Seattle. I was just talking with Captain Ripley, asking after his health and wellness, since he went missing for the second time from our ship.”

Maggie frowned “You have gone missing twice?” She directs the question to Lucas who nods his head. “A few months ago my ex went missing in the woods. He never came back to me.”

“Sorry for your loss.” Vic comments.

Maggie giggles nervously, “Oh, unfortunately, he did not die though I hoped that was the case. He ran off with a female firefighter instead less than two weeks after he dumped me in the foggy woods, leaving me alone in the car.” Maggie expresses angrily.

Vic laughs “I am actually happy my ex is still alive. I love to show him what he is missing.” Vic remarks looking intensely into Lucas’s lustful eyes.

Vic was sure the lusty look Lucas was giving off was for her, not Maggie as Ripley could not take his eyes off her partially exposed breasts protruding out of her blue bikini top.

“Do tell?” Maggie asks.

Vic’s attention turns to Gabe who seems to be having trouble with the chair lift controls. “Maybe, another time. Gabe needs my help it seems.”

“Hughes, I got this,” Lucas tells her, but Vic was already walking towards the ladder.

Vic helps Gabe to get Jen out of the pool. When Vic looks back towards the two occupants in the pool, they appeared to be having a disagreement. Vic could not hear what it was about but she swore she heard her name mentioned. Could it be that Maggie was jealous of her? Vic smiles in satisfaction at causing disharmony between the couple.

Gabe helps Jen stand and gives her the crutches. “Thanks, with helping me out today, Vic. I am most appreciative.” Gabe tells her.

“No worries Gabe.” Vic replies with a small smile then whispers “You look after Jen, you hear me.” 

“Not you too, big brother has already given me a lecture in regards to Jen.” He whispers back before looking at Jen who seems bewildered by the whispering going on.

Jen comes up closer to the couple and catches Vic’s arm drawing her away from Gabe’s earshot. “Vic, it is not what it seems,” Jen whispers close to Vic’s ear.

“What’s not? You and Gabe?” Vic smiles tipping her head to the side of her right shoulder.

Jen pulls a zany face “No, not me and Gabe” she gasps, “I mean Lucas and Maggie.”

“It’s fine Lucas can date who he likes. I have a new boyfriend who is the sweetest guy.”

Jen’s pulls another looney face, “Vic, he may be the sweetest guy but I know you still love Lucas. I saw it in your eyes when you were looking into his in the pool.”

“Lucas does not love me, he told me so.” Vic shrugs.

“Vic…” Jen pauses watching Lucas getting out of the pool “We’ll talk later, just know it is not what it seems.” Jen tells Vic again.

Vic hugs Jen quickly “Yes we will talk later. I want to hear all about Cayden, Colbie, Doreen and Gruffy?”

“Doreen and Garth are here on the cruise. They were invited to the wedding as well. The boys are spending the week with my sister-in-law, Kelly.”

“Great, I look forward to catching up with Doreen and Garth. Bye Jen” Vic waves and walks over to the pool lounge with her belongings on it, making herself comfortable and closes her eyes.

After a couple of minutes someone clears their throat, “Hughes, it is not a good idea to fall asleep you could get sunburnt.” A familiar voice tells her.

Opening her eyes, she looks up to see Lucas looking sternly at her. “With my colouring, I don’t tend to get burnt.” She huffs.

“You still could, it is not unheard off.” Lucas expresses holding a tube of sunscreen.

Vic ignores the tube in his hand, showing him her own tube of lotion. She closes her eyes and places her hat over her face.

“So, you are ignoring me now?”

Vic sits up and gives Lucas a deadly stare. “Do you want to talk here about not loving me anymore. Because we can air our dirty laundry here if you wish.” Vic says irritated.

Lucas combs his fingers through his hair. “We do need to talk, but not here, not now.” He says cautiously watching Maggie getting out of the pool. “Tonight, after the pre, pre-wedding drinks. Come to my cabin 409.”

Vic’s mouth drops open and closes it just as quickly. Lucas is staying in the cabin right next door to her. She contemplates if she should change cabins then decides against it. She can make very loud sexually pleasured moans to make him jealous.

“Your cabin is right next door to mine. Did you plan that?” Vic accuses.

“No, of course not.” Lucas's eyes glance up to the upper right signally deceit. 

Vic smirks, “Hmm, Okay. I’ll have to see if I can keep my hands off my boyfriend, Brenton long enough to talk to you.”

“Vic, please. I need to talk to you.” Lucas desperately pleads.

“Aren’t you sharing your cabin with Maggie?”

“No, she is sharing with her sister Meredith Grey, Andrew De Luca’s girlfriend.”

“Oh, yes Meredith, I have met her but I didn’t realise she has a sister.” 

“Yes, it’s a long story. Are you sharing with McKinley?”

Vic ignores Lucas’s question wanting him to suffer a little. She replies by saying “Okay, tonight after the drinks.”

Lucas nods and walks towards Maggie who was drying herself off. They leave moments later. Watching other passengers starting to amass on the pool deck prompts Vic to pick up her things and walk off back to her cabin to prepare herself for tonight’s drinks.

She has a new top she can’t wait to wear as it has a plunge neck so she can show off her breasts. Travis and she had gone shopping at the end of last week and bought an enhancement bra to create a fuller cleavage.

The new apparel and accessories are small improvements to make Lucas Ripley know what he is missing out on as Vic had told Maggie in the pool. Vic wanted the love of her life back even if it means a bit of unharmful scheming, lying or directing unwanted hearts elsewhere. One way or another Lucas Ripley had better watch out because Victoria Hughes was coming for him.


	2. The Pre, pre Wedding Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the Hawaiian wedding cruise brings a confession, a flirty favourite and an old friendship rekindled that could possibly benefit Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though each of the new updates of my stories keeps being delayed for the same reason. I apologise to you all for making you wait. Here s chapter two of Hawaiian Love. I hope it is not a letdown. Please enjoy.

Vic received a text earlier in the afternoon from Travis to say that he would meet her at the pre, pre-wedding drinks at 7:30 pm. Vic washed her hair, putting it up in a high ponytail with strands of curls framing her face. She is wearing blue jeans, her new white plunge neck with a tie-waist peplum top and blue suede ankle strap heels.

On the top deck prior to the ship disembarking at 7:00 pm, Vic meets up with Maya, Andy and Nikki at the rail. They had cocktails in hand with the exception of Andy who had a mocktail.

"Captain Ripley is back after his medical leave, Vic," Maya mentions staring at Vic suspiciously.

"I saw. He brought his girlfriend along. Maybe that is the secret snow queen he referred to months ago." Vic suggests.

"I still believe Ripley was your secret lover up until several weeks ago when he had heart surgery. You seemed very heartbroken that week after he had taken ill." Andy pries.

Andy's persistence that Vic and Ripley were secretly dating had Vic at certain times wondering during her affair with Lucas if she should confess to her since Ryan knew the truth of them from the hostage incident four months ago. He could easily say something to Andy at any time. As yet Ryan hadn't and Vic respected him more for keeping her and Ripley's secret. 

"I was miserable as I did split up with my secret lover. I don't deny that. I am with Brenton now. So, can you now just drop the whole 'I thought Ripley was your secret lover' episode, Andy?"

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your tone Vic," Nikki adds in an effort to get to the fact of the matter.

Vic refused to vomit the truth as it did not matter now. "I bumped into Ripley in the pool and met his girlfriend who happens to be Meredith Grey's sister. Her name is Maggie Pierce and she was Ripley's cardiothoracic surgeon."

"I thought doctors were not allowed to date their patients." Nikki comments.

"I guess that is why she was his doctor. Past tense Nikki. You don't listen as always." Maya responds sharply.

Vic and Andy glare at Maya who shakes her head in impatience. Nikki looked forlorn at the public scolding.

"Oh, yeah silly me. I am just a bit tired after flying out of Seattle early this morning. It has been a long day. My brain is mush." Nikki covers. Her flat tone is noticed by Vic and Andy.

Nikki is a little ditsy and childish but she has a good heart. Everyone knew how much she adores Dean. She dotted on him calling him her teddy bear. Dean, in turn, loves her too. The caramel coloured young woman had made a solid impression on every one since joining the team five months ago. 

She had a good sense of humour and her clumsiness is what the team found most endearing. Nikki did not deserve being humiliated by Maya. Who makes it known to all that Nikki does not have any substance as a person or integrity for the job. No one was certain as to why Maya disapproved of Nikki, but the truth was bound to come out sometime.

Andy puts an arm around Nikki to comfort her "You are not silly at all. Since I became pregnant, I developed baby brain. I say the most ridiculous things and I keep forgetting Ryan's name."

"Is that why you refer to him as dude or baby daddy sometimes?" Nikki asks.

"Yes! Exactly." Andy chuckles.

Nikki smiles at Andy, "Thanks Andy you'll make a great mom."

Tears start to well in Andy's eyes, "That is the most beautiful thing anybody has said to me."

Vic laughs, "Andy's hormones are making her emotional."

"Don't look now Vic but Ripley is making his way over here with a cute looking woman. Is that Maggie?" Maya asks her eyes taking in the woman on Ripley’s arm.

The ship's horn blasts before it begins to leave the dock. Ripley and Maggie rush over to rail next to Vic. Lucas only had eyes for Vic who was keeping her attention on the people down below waving them off on their voyage. 

Lucas introduces Maggie to the three women. Maya seems to be taken with Maggie. 

"Captain Ripley we were all very upset to hear about your heart murmur. I hope your doctor has given you a bill of good health?" Maya asks.

Ripley studies Maggie's smiling face as she said. "His treating doctor is very happy with his progress. It's now up to his new doctor to take care of him because I love enjoying my time with this handsome man." 

Lucas bends down, to give a string of quick pecks on Maggie's lips. Vic happened to turn her gaze at that exact moment. The green monster within her was about to make an appearance when Andy seeing Vic's upset face pinches Vic's behind.

"What the hell, Andy," Vic yells at her.

Andy laughs at Vic's cranky expression. Nikki seeing the same guise giggles until Vic starts cackling because the laughing had become infectious.

Maggie, Ripley and Maya survey the three women roaring in laughter. "What's so funny?" Maya asks.

"Vic made a repulsed face at the PDA on show," Nikki informs Maya.

"Don't you like public displays of affection Hughes?" Lucas asks smirking.

"I don't mind them if I am partaking in the PDA. Some public performances can be cringe-worthy if the couple in question are going at it hard." Vic stipulates pulling that unflattering face again.

"I am guessing you feel a bit jealous of Maggie and I as you never got to get hot and heavy with your ex-secret lover in public?"

Vic turns red "I…I…" The ship's horn blows deafening the rest of Vic's sentence which was "Will win him back so we can live out loud, show me off in public so we don't have to be a secret anymore."

"What did you say? Couldn’t hear you over the ship’s horn." Maya tells Vic.

Vic grimaces in annoyance and mutters "Never mind let's enjoy looking out at Honolulu Harbour as we sail through it before we go to the pre, pre-wedding drinks."

Luke stares dreamily at Vic. She wonders if he heard what she had said. He looks away to talk with Maggie. Turning back to the women he says, "Hughes, Herrera, Bishop and Harris we will see you soon at the drinks. We have to pick up Jen on our way. Bye now."

Vic watches them leave. Lucas looks back, catching Vic staring. His blank face brightens with his trademark smile and finger waves at her. Vic's cheeks redden, her body heats up with wanting this man. The corners of her mouth curl upwards in return.

Maya takes off seeing Jenna at the bar. Andy and Nikki are left appearing amused observing the finger wave and shared smiles.

Andy whispers "I didn't realise you and Captain Ripley are waving buddies as well as secret lovers."

"Sure, waving is a form of greeting or expressing goodbye. Why wouldn't we."

Andy smirks "Why wouldn't you be lovers huh?"

Vic shakes her head, "No, no we are no longer lovers." Vic mistakenly blurts out.

Andy and Nikki gasp in shock at Vic's confession. Vic's eyes widen in horror at what slipped out of her mouth.

"I knew it," Andy yells excitedly.

"No, nope. I didn't say what you thought I said." Vic starts to backpedal.

"But you did." Andy and Nikki chorused.

"Dammit! Please don't say a word to anyone." Vic says defeated.

Andy and Nikki mimic zipping their mouths. "We promise," Nikki says convincingly.

"Why did you guys break up?"

Vic shrugs "Great question Andy, I also want to know why Ripley ended it."

“Maybe sex wasn’t up to standard.” Nikki inputs.

Vic scowls at the young woman. “Sex was beyond the standard. It was amazing.” Vic confesses.

"Methinks there is still a chance for you two." Andy assumes aloud.

"Will you both help me in winning Ripley back? Oh, Andy Ryan knows too."

"What! Ryan knows." Andy said feeling hurt.

"Lucas and I asked him to keep it from you. Don't be mad at him Andy."

"At least I know he can keep a secret; unlike someone I know." Andy adduces glaring at Vic.

Vic not wanting to hear any more talk starts to walk off, briefly stopping to ask "Are you ladies coming with me so I can get blind drunk."

"I am too," Nikki chimes in running up to Vic.

"I wish I could also join you both, but this precious human inside me has put a stop to alcoholism. My enjoyment will come from helping you Vic returning to your secret lover. Let's talk strategy on our way to the air bar." 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The three women reach the air bar fifteen minutes later only stopping briefly at Andy's cabin so Andy could relieve herself and reapply their makeup. The bar is on the lido deck on the outer back balcony of the ship.

The warmth of the day carried over into the evening. Only a couple of degrees cooler. The fairy lights hanging up were sparkling creating a serene scene. Charlotte Dearborn and Deb Frankel were at the entrance into the bar to greet their guests.

Charlotte squeals when she sees Vic. "Here is my Chief bridesmaid. I need to talk to you about your dress." 

"What's wrong with my dress?" Vic asks flabbergasted as Charlotte grabs Vic's arm and drags her to a private area of the balcony.

Charlotte got suddenly awkward. Vic’s patience wearing thin. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Vic enforces.

"The dressmaker told me she had to let out your dress. You had put on weight and your boobs have apparently enlarged. Are you pregnant?"

"No, I am definitely not with child. My period came last week. The reason for the weight gain was due to emotional overeating after Lucas dumped me. I lost all that weight now since my last fitting. My breasts are supported by new gel enhancers and brassiere. That's all it is.” 

Charlotte inspects Vic's face. "Do you know whose baby it is?"

"Charlotte stop. I am not pregnant." Vic growls.

Dean and Nikki chose that moment to step out. "Vic, are you pregnant?" Dean booms loudly overhearing the conversation and jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Vic groans as other guests she associates with step out to the balcony hearing Dean. Lucas is one of them. His face is ashen. Brenton then appears his face mirroring Lucas's.

"No, I am not having a baby. There are already too many pregnant women on this ship," Vic shouts.

Travis walks over to Vic taking her right hand in his. "Vic is not up the duff. She was cramping badly last week with period pain. I spent a day taking care of her." Travis tells them all.

Everyone seemed to take Travis's justification to prove Vic was not pregnant. The crowd that accumulated started to disperse.

"Vic, I am sorry. The dressmaker told me she sees it all the time. Women in the bridal party falling pregnant before the day of the wedding. I had no other explanation. Please forgive me?" Charlotte asks regretfully.

Nikki pinching Dean on the arm making him whimper, "Me too, Hughes. Sorry for broadcasting an untruth."

Brenton walks to Vic and hugs her. "That's a relief. I am not ready to be a dad." He whispers into her ear.

Vic pushes him away. "I agree."

"Vic, want to get drunk?"

“That’s why I am here," Vic replies

“Hughes, it is not a good idea to drink too much we have an early start in the morning,” Lucas informs her.

"Who made you her boss?" Brenton defends.

"I did" Gabe motions from the doorway stepping outside.

Brenton starts to storm inside when he bumps into Maggie heavily. He steady's her with his hands on her shoulders. They both look at each other in shock.

"Magpie!" Brenton exclaims. 

"Pipsqueak!" Maggie playfully responds.

The two of them embrace for a time, whispering in each other's ears. Vic and Lucas look on with interest. 

"It appears that our respective others know one another." Vic comments.

"Is that a problem for you Hughes?"

"Nope, no problem. More like a blessing in disguise."

Lucas frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I need a drink." Vic declares walking past Lucas on her way to the bar.

"Wait up Hughes," Brenton calls catching her arm. "I want you to meet my former babysitter from Boston when I was a kid, Maggie Pierce."

"We have already met. Maggie is Captain Ripley's new girlfriend."

Vic notices Brenton's envious resentment at being told that detail. Brenton's eyes move away from Vic's scrutiny. Lucas and Brenton glare at one another. The testosterone level quickly rises.

"Tells us more McKinley?" Lucas asks him gruffly.

"Magpie was my next-door neighbour who became my sitter from the time I was eight until she went to University."

"Why does he call you Magpie?" Vic asks Maggie.

Maggie laughs, "The first time I had to look after Brenton we were baking cupcakes. He thought I resembled a magpie when I managed to get white flour all over my darken complexion. He started calling me by that name. As for Brenton, he was a pipsqueak. What's more to explain?"

"Magpies are considered to be the most intelligent creature in the world and Maggie is just that," Brenton adds beaming at her, as she coyly smiles back at him.

Vic observes the connection. "You two seem very chummy?"

"I can tell you some stories about Brenton," Maggie offers.

"Oh, what is one that you can share with Ripley and me?"

"I was his first crush."

"Real…ly!" Lucas says slowly.

Brenton appears very embarrassed "Not commenting. I am going to get drunk. Hughes, fancy a 'Blowjob'?"

Now it's Vic's turn to feel uneasy. Lucas's head rises as he eyes her manner. 

"I want one of those," Maggie expresses interlocking arms with Brenton and they proceed to stride to the bar.

Vic and Lucas were left to watch them disappear inside. They turn to stare at each other in amazement.

"I am not pregnant. If you were thinking that. Travis told the truth. If I were it would have been yours." Vic blabs. Then she sees Lucas stupefied expression and continues to divulge, "I would know it was yours because we never used a condom and with Brenton I do."

"Thanks for the overshare. I trust you, Vic. If you were pregnant with Brenton's child, I would be there for you. Just so you are aware that a Captain stands by his officer."

"The officer he loves?" Vic coaxes.

"We will talk later, Vic. In private after this soirée." Lucas invites, his eyes transfixed on hers. Vic nods in acceptance.

"Shall we join them for a 'Legspreader'?" Vic asks.

"How about a 'Honeydew me' instead." Lucas responses smirking.

"I have a new recommendation?" Vic whispers seductively.

Lucas stares fervently at Vic. "What is it?"

"'Horny Bull."

Lucas chuckles, "I have my own suggestion." 

Lucas steps closer to Vic so their chests touch. Vic's heart beats erratically, her palms sweat and her cheeks brightened. Lucas can feel her heart's vibration against his chest. His own vital unifying force pulsates at speed. Vic steps back and places her hand on his heart.

"Do I still make your heartbeat this fast?" Vic asks softly.

"'Brown eyed girl'," Lucas mutters mesmerized by Vic.

"Beg your pardon."

"The drink." Lucas clarifies.

"The drink? 'Finger me good’." Vic blurts out.

Lucas chuckles, "Is that another shooter I should try?"

Vic shakes her head to awaken her from the hypnosis that is Lucas Ripley. "Yes, yes of course. If you are interested you could try that. I am willing." Vic encourages.

“Um…Are we still talking about the drink or are you inviting me to finger you good?”

Vic smirks “I will leave it to your imagination.” 

Vic walks off leaving Lucas standing alone looking stunned and turned on. He is about to lose control of his senses, deciding to visit the gentlemen’s restroom before heading to the bar.

Maggie had just thrown back her 'Blowjob' when Lucas came to stand beside her. She has cream on her upper lip. Vic watches on as Lucas wipes it away with his left index finger and licks the remnants of it. 

"Your turn Vic." Brenton hands her the shooter glass.

Vic throws the liquid down her throat. Vic tries to quickly lick the cream off before Brenton's tongue washes it away. No luck their tongues cross paths. Brenton forces his fleshy muscle inside Vic's mouth. 

The moment the kiss started someone began to chock. Vic pushes Brenton away to see Lucas going red in the face. Maggie quickly gives Lucas a pat on the back as the bartender passes him a glass of water. Ripley swallows the water starting to calm down.

"Sorry, the beer went down the wrong hole," Lucas admits looking at Vic with teared-up eyes.

Vic couldn't help but smile. She knew instantly he saw the kiss. Vic liked this game of desire. She enjoyed cultivating the jealousy to discern the strength of her ex-lover's feelings and enhance his commitment to her.

"Can I please have two 'Broken-Hearted’ Martini's" Vic orders from the bartender.

Once Vic's drinks are ready, she strolls over to her friends sitting on comfy lounge chairs on the balcony. Jen is sitting on Jack's lap involved in deep conversation.

"Jen, why are you on Jack's lap?" Vic asks in surprise.

"The group is playing truth or dare. Jack dared me to walk out of my wheelchair to sit on his lap. Now he has to bring me drinks for the rest of the night."

Vic passes her one of the Martini's "Here I got you the first one."

"‘Broken-Hearted’ Martini. You remembered."

"Yes."

The week after Vic and Lucas got together Vic took Jen, Claire and Jen's sister in law Kelly on a night out to a new bar Jen wanted to try out. As Jen's heart was still in pain from losing her husband Mark a year beforehand, they all drank the ‘Broken-Hearted’ Martini's which Jen designated it as her favourite drink.

Charlotte and Deb call for everyone's attention. The noise of people talking mutes. Vic, Jen and the rest of the group move inside. All eyes are now on the couple.

"Charlotte and I welcome you all to our week of wedding celebrations. We are grateful that you have joined us to make this week special to us." Deb announces.

"Tomorrow we will embark on Kahului, Maui. There are excursions galore. You can turtle snorkel the coral reefs of the crystal-clear waters off Maui's south shore or hop on a catamaran for the day. If you don't want to explore the water why not visit Haleakala Volcano from top to bottom. So, choose one and you can talk it over with the others tomorrow night at our beach barbecue.” Charlotte adds.

“Sign up for tomorrow’s tours tonight. Don’t forget.” Deb instructs. “As for the barbecue. It will be on the beach in Ho’aloha Park starting 6:00 pm. So, don’t be too late.”

“Just a reminder for our wedding party. We will be having a 7:00 am hula dance session. So, make sure you are not too hungover.” Deb tells them sternly before changing her tone into a friendlier one “For our guests you can too, learn how to hula with sessions on the ship being held at certain times throughout the day.”

“For now, drink up and enjoy tonight’s festivities,” Charlotte concludes the speech.

The night was spent talking to Charlotte and Deb’s family. Deb’s parents were so overjoyed meeting everyone. They were a couple in their early seventies and were looking forward to becoming grandparents once again.

Vic had to do the respectful thing and speak with Charlotte's parents who were still coming to terms with finding out Charlotte’s sexual preference as well as getting married and about to become a mother.

They were more than happy to become grandparents for the third time. Already being grandparents to Charlotte’s brother’s two children. The subject on who fathered Deb’s baby was a kept secret.

As the night went on Jen was happy to be spending time with Vic’s friends and getting to know them better. She also got more daring trying to stand and dance in the one spot with help from Jack. She was very inebriated to an extent whereby Lucas told her off for drinking too much. 

Lucas roared at Gibson to stop feeding his sister alcoholic beverages. Gibson did not take any notice. He liked Jen’s attentiveness to him since he had refrained from female company the past four months. 

Vic sat beside Jen in her chair. “What’s been happening, Jen? Vic asking forthright.

Jen smiles, “Ah Vic, I love this feeling of being merry. Jack has been a great chaperone, taking care of me. Lucas got angry with him. So, Jack has told me to stop dancing on my feet in case I fall and sit in the contraption.” Jen points to the wheelchair.

“Jen, it’s a good idea for you to stay in the chair. Lucky you are not using your crutches to get around tonight. You are too pissed to walk.”

“It was Doreen’s idea. She knew I was up for a good time tonight.”

“If you want to dance, I can take you for a whirl on the dance floor. Or you could ask Gabe?”

Jen looks over to Gabe who stands with Lucas talking to Deb’s parents. The two men both peer over to them at the same time.

Jen laughs, “Those two men can’t keep their eyes off us.”

“How do you feel about Gabe?”

“I like him a lot. He has been a great friend to Lucas.”

“He’s also been a caring friend to you.” Vic probes.

“I guess.”

Vic rolls her eyes “Okay, let’s get jiggy with it, shall we?”

“Whoop, whoop!” Jen hollers jiggling in her chair as Vic wheels her to the dance floor.

Very soon Andy, Maya and Nikki join them. Each of them taking a turn to twirl Jen in her chair. Maggie also came to dance for a while with them until a slow song came on and she drags Lucas away to dance with her.

Gabe follows and asks Jen to dance. He proceeds to spin her around on the floor to her excitement. To Vic’s surprise, Brenton took her hand and spun her into his arms.

“Since when do you know how to dance?”

“Always! My parents are Ballroom dancers and they teach back in Boston.” He shares pivoting Vic.

Vic quickly spies Lucas and Maggie dancing cheek to cheek. Brenton noticing Vic’s gaze draws her in closer to smooch her. 

“Lucas!” Maggie yelps in pain. “Watch where you put your big feet.” She bellows.

Vic and Lucas lock eyes as he carelessly missteps again, treading on Maggie’s sore foot again. Lucas assists Maggie in limping off the dance floor.

Maya sitting on the lounge yells, “Maggie you know what they say about big feet.”

Everyone around them laughs. “Big feet, small dick,” Brenton shouts back only garnering some sniggers.

Thankfully the song soon finishes bringing the closeness of the couples to an end. Vic goes to the bar for a glass of water. She eyes Andy watching Lucas and Maggie talking until Gabe wheels Jen over to them.

Lucas and Jen begin to argue. Lucas slams his phone down in anger on the table in front of Maggie then grabs hold of the wheelchair’s handles rolling Jen out of the bar, Gabe following behind them. Maggie sits in a lounge chair with Brenton whispering into his ear. Her hand placed on his thigh.

Vic blinks twice at Maggie’s brazenness. Brenton scans his surroundings. Vic quickly looks away so he wouldn’t see her spying. A moment later she turns back to see him kiss Maggie’s cheek. Vic couldn’t help but feel relieved Brenton is focusing his energy on Maggie of all people.

“Vic, hitting the heavy stuff I see,” Andy comments with a yawn.

“No more alcohol for me. Have to get up early in the morning to learn the hula for the wedding.” Vic mentions also yawning.

“Are you leaving now? I am ready to leave but Ryan wants to stay and get hammered. I am so tired.” 

“I’ll walk you back to your cabin.” Vic offers.

“Thanks, Vic. Let’s say our goodnights first.”

The two women spent the next ten minutes saying their goodbyes to Charlotte, Deb and their team. Vic and Andy walk over to Brenton who now sits alone.

“Where’s Maggie?” Vic asks.

“In the WC.” Brenton’s swiftly reply.

Vic nods, “I am going to bed. You staying?” Vic asks him.

“Yeah! Is that okay?”

“Gucci! I will see you tomorrow.” Vic waves and walks out with Andy.

“Gucci! You have been spending too much time with Nikki.” Andy states as they walk a short distance to the lift.

“So, have you, Mama Herrera.” Vic smiles putting her arm around Andy’s shoulders.

“Maggie kept close to Brenton tonight. I was observing Ripley liked we planned and he didn’t appear to be jealous of the pair’s proximity. He was more concerned about keeping his eyes on you wherever you went.” Andy mentions.

Vic giggles “Yeah! I noticed that too.”

“Thanks for sharing your secret with me Vic. I feel excited to help you with getting Lucas back. Tonight’s surveillance gave me insight into how much chemistry you and Ripley have. I see the love you have for one another by the way you look at each other. Your and Ripley’s jealousy is a hoot to watch. It turns him into a clumsy clown.” Andy giggles.

“Lucas is such a nerd. I adore that. What makes me happy now is how much regard he shows me. Lucas is going to be back in my arms by the end of the week. I am certain of it.” Vic says firmly convinced of the fact. 

“Just don’t tell Maya. She would be gunning for Lucas’s captaincy if she found out since she has become strict on protocols.”

They arrive at Andy’s cabin which happens to be on the same level as Vic’s but on the other side off the ship. They wish each other goodnight before Vic leaves walking down the corridor. She was about to turn the corner when the lift bell sounds. Vic stops and peers around the corner to see Lucas step out.

Vic slowly follows Lucas, who does not know she is behind him. He takes out his key card as he arrives at his door. He swipes his card to unlock the door "Hurry up Hughes the door's about to close behind me."

Vic starts running in her heels as Lucas walks in. She gets to the door before it locks. Pushing it open she walks into Lucas's room. He stands in front of the bed watching her. They stand motionless goggling each other.

"Your breasts look more voluptuous from the last time I saw them."

"Today in the pool?" Vic frowns.

"No, the morning we last made love."

Vic smiles "Glad you noticed. Money well spent on these chicken fillets I have my breasts propped up with." She says taking the enhancements out of her bra.

Seeing the desire in Lucas's eyes, Vic begins to walk towards him as he walks towards her. Lucas forcibly grabs Vic drawing her in for a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues hungrily tangle with a need to taste one another. Their hands start exploring their clothed bodies.

Vic pulls back "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

Lucas grunts as he unloosens the ties of Vic's top and strips it off her along with her bra. With swiftness, he discards her G-string and jeans to the floor. His mouth captures one of her breasts "I have missed this. I have missed you." He mumbles into her breast.

Vic not wanting to talk right now just needs to feel Lucas inside her as one of her hands hastily unzips his jeans and takes hold of his erect member.

"Vic...Vic I need you." He stutters as Vic's right-hand strokes his shaft.

Lucas suckles on Vic's other breast as she moans. "Luke, finger me good."

“Do you mean the drink?’ He chuckles.

Vic’s right-hand answers as she slaps his balls. Lucas left hand roams down to her womanhood, injecting two fingers into her wet pussy. 

"Oh, yes your wet, wet, wet" He expresses in excitement as his fingers circle her inner labia.

Vic’s hand encircles Lucas’s erection, starting to ride it. Lucas groans as Vic moans in response to the two fingers playing with her clit. They continue to stroke one another when a knock-on Lucas's door interrupts them.

"Lucas, Lucas," An alarming female voice cries out.

Lucas stands alert as the voice calls out his name again." Shit, that's Doreen. Something must have happened to Jen."

"Wait a moment Doreen." Lucas zips up his jeans and waits for Vic to run into the bathroom before opening the door.

"What is it Doreen, is Jen okay."

"Lucas, she has fallen, hitting her head on the side of the table. Jen is so drunk I don't think she even feels the pain or the blood gushing from her forehead."

"Geez…Us, give me a second Doreen." Lucas shuts the door, walks to the bathroom where Vic has redressed. "Sorry, Vic our conversation has to wait."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, go back to your cabin. We'll talk later. I got to go."

"Go, go. I hope Jen is okay." Vic tells him.

"I am sure she is. She will certainly have a sore head tomorrow."

"Luke!" Doreen calls out again.

"Let yourself out, just wait a minute until Doreen and I are out of sight," Lucas tells her opening the door to leave. 

Vic waits a moment before leaving to go back to her cabin. Once inside her room, she collapses on her bed. Her nipples still feeling the sensation of Lucas suckles. Still feeling aroused Vic gets up, goes to her bag taking out her vibrator to finish the job that Lucas had started.

While pleasuring herself, Vic could hear groans of passion coming from Travis's cabin. Not to be outdone Vic moans loudly, as an image of Lucas making love to her invades her brain. Soon enough, she smiles in her accomplishment. She begins to think of the day's events.

One thing was for sure Lucas lied to her seven weeks ago. The way he looked at her, pleasured her and came to life when she was in his arms could not hide the fact that he was still in love with her.

Now that she knew this, she could proceed with her plan of having Lucas Ripley back where he belonged. Back in her arms and inside her. She was determined to never let him go without a fight. That was her mistake weeks ago she gave up without battling for their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little tease at the end or am I?


	3. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas runs to Jen and Maggie gives aid. Vic feels guilty about using Brenton and the green-eyed monster is unleashed causing Vic and Lucas to have words of the heated variety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry that this story has not been updated in months. I thank you all for your patience. I like to pay special mention to lovevicley for your support and to madnephelite for setting me straight. I hope you all enjoy this update. However, there is no fluff or spice. Sorry, it is the nature of this angsty chapter.

Doreen entered the two-bedroom accessible loft suite she and Garth were sharing with Jen, Lucas followed quickly behind, walking past her at the doorway to go directly to the back of the suite to the dining room where Jen sat seated up against a table leg on the floor. Blood smeared over her face from when she tried to wipe the fluid from her left brow.

With his heart pounding at an increasingly rapid pace panic set in seeing the blood. His voice is taut with fear “Jen! God, what have you done to yourself.”

Jen giggles in drunkenness “I…I was showing my dance moves to Garth.” She says slurring her words and hiccups “I haven’t lost any of my dance moves, have I, Garth.” Jen gives him a wink and a smile. He chuckles, shaking his head with laughter in his eyes.

“I could kill Jack Gibson, for making you drunk,” Lucas said in a madding tone.

“Yeap, you do that, he made me as drunk as a skunk.” Jen unceremoniously burps, and giggles loudly “Beg my pardon.”

“Do you have any broken bones? Are you seeing two of me? Could you sit on a chair?” 

Jen rolls her eyes “Lucas stop fussing.” She yells at her brother.

“Will you answer my questions, Jen.”

With irritation, she replies “No, maybe and yes.”

At that moment Maggie walks into the suite with a medical backpack and hands Lucas a phone “You left your mobile on the table. I hope you don’t mind that I answered it as it kept on ringing. Garth was on the other end and asked for help. They couldn’t locate Gabe in his connected loft.”

Lucas looked blankly at her “Gabe’s cell is flat and he had to check on some last-minute arrangements for Deb’s Bachelorette’s party. Sorry Maggie for dragging you away from Brenton, thank you for coming.”

“I would do anything for my fake boyfriend and you didn’t drag me away, I needed an excuse to leave,” Maggie comments as Lucas and Garth help Jen up onto a chair.

“Why? Was Brenton coming on too strong?” Lucas smirks.

Maggie’s brow raises and curves in surprise at Lucas remark “Be a dear and hold this cloth on Jen’s forehead applying slight pressure for five minutes.” She instructs handing Lucas a towel.

“Maggie, it’s a blessing in disguise that you are on this cruise masquerading as my girlfriend. You not only make Vic jealous but you can now distract Brenton.”

“It was so good to see him tonight after eighteen years. He was a cute kid.”

“That has now become a hot guy. You could have a chance getting hot and heavy with him Magpie” Jen winks at Maggie with a mischievous grin.

Maggie puts her hands up to her warm cheeks “Stop Jen, he’s off-limits, he’s with Vic.”

“Damn it Lu...ke.” Jen hiccups again “You are a loser for breaking up with Vic…she wouldn’t be dating Brenton if it weren’t for you. She was the best thing that has happened to you, and you go, ruin it all because of your insecurities about your age and health.”

“I know okay, I was a fool, an idiot…”

“An ass!” Doreen adds interrupting Lucas.

It suddenly becomes quiet as they all look towards Doreen in surprise at her admission of Lucas. Doreen was not one to call people rude names though in this instance she didn’t hold back. Garth starts to laugh, and the rest follow. 

“Thanks, Doreen but can you all stop telling me that I messed up majorly. Maggie growled at me at the hospital straight after I broke up with Vic and you all know what happened next. I escaped from the hospital to go after her.”

“And you nearly killed yourself again, running and collapsing on the gangplank to the ship,” Jen answered in a crisp tone.

Thinking back to that day he broke up with Vic. He felt depressed due to his heart situation. Maggie put the fear of life in him as she explained his surgery. As she prattled on about the risks associated with the surgery, he became more despondent. The mention of a possible permanent pacemaker made him feel old and fragile. 

Realising this, Lucas knew that subjecting Vic to an existence of looking after him was not what he had planned for her. Seeing no other option, he had to let his young, vibrant, fun-loving Vic go. The pain he felt as he dealt the sacrificial blow was enormous.

The horrified expression on Vic’s face as he told her the love, he had for her was a passing fancy, a shipboard romance and not the happily ever after kind, has stayed with him to this day. Vic told him he was lying. Lucas needed to show her he was adamant by cruelly shouting he felt nothing for her and to leave him alone, they were finished.

Vic was stunned at the ruthless way he had broken her heart. She did not fight to save her relationship, she felt emotionally drained. All she could do was run from him as fast as she could back to the ship into the comforting arms of Travis, who consoled her until Brenton took over that mantle just a couple of weeks later. 

What Vic never knew was Lucas went looking for her after being chewed out by Maggie. He left the hospital in an Uber going after Vic to tell her he had made a mistake and that he was sorry for lying, he really did love her. 

Still feeling weakened by his heart he made it to the Smith Cove Cruise Terminal at Pier 91 only to collapse again metres from boarding ‘Firecracker of the Sea’. He never got to see her being taken away by aid car back to Greys. 

“I should have trusted Maggie when she told me I wasn’t going to die. That I would pull through and live a normal healthy life and not be a forty-four-year-old burden on Vic. I was not thinking straight. I wanted Vic to find love with someone her own age who could give her everything I thought I couldn’t. That’s why I was an ass to Vic.”

Lucas looks over to a smirking Doreen who mutters “Thank you.”

“I will rectify the wrong I made by getting back the woman I love. The main priority now is attending to Jen.”

Maggie taps Lucas on the arm for him to move away. She assesses Jen’s injury. “Jen you have a deep cut. You need a suture. We better take you to the med centre.”

“No! Can’t you do it? The doctor’s on-board cost a fortune.” Jen pleads.

“It’s best that we take you, it’s for your own good in case further issues arise. I have been drinking and don’t want to scar you. The medical staff will look after you.”

Lucas moves Jen’s chair beside her “Jen, your chariot awaits and do not argue with me.” Lucas tells her pointing at her when she opens her mouth to object and closes it seeing Maggie’s warning stare.

Lucas and Maggie were wheeling Jen towards the doctor’s surgery when Maggie checks her watch and asks “It’s past midnight. What’s the plan for today?”

With a clear vision even in her drunken state, Jen announces her ploy “Maggie you go with Lucas to hula practice. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Lucas will single out Vic telling her about me and how bad I look. Really exaggerate Lucas, it will tug at her heartstrings. Maggie, you stand back, making seductive eyes at Lucas. If it’s a real stretch for you to do, just imagine he’s Brenton.” Jen laughs.

Maggie shakes her head in disagreement “No, your brother is a good looker and those blues eyes…” Maggie fans herself then laughs at Lucas’s blushed cheeks.

“Maggie, it’s a great thing we figured each other’s personalities out from the beginning, making for a great friendship.”

“We bonded quickly over your love for Vic and the disintegration of my relationship with Jackson. Look at us now. You are hunting your lost love and it appears the kid that had a crush on me has grown up into as Jen put it a hot guy.” Maggie drops her head hiding her embarrassment.

“Admit it you are kind of keen on him.” Lucas presses, making Maggie cover her smiling face with her hands. “Don’t hide your shyness, Maggie, you are smitten.”

No more was said as they arrived at the medical facility, where Jen was examined and treated for her head wound. Jen kicked up a fuss being told she had to stay the night in the ward. In the end, Maggie told the medical staffs he would stay with Jen in her cabin to keep eyes on her which they reluctantly accepted.

////////////////////////////////////

Vic was woken at six in the morning by Travis knocking on her door telling her that she was late for Hula practice which made her spring to life. The grinning face that appeared when she opens the door told her that she was not late at all.

“Trav, I could kill you for waking me up too early.”

“So, where’s Ripley? Travis asks looking over Vic’s shoulder to view her empty bed.

“Why would Lucas be here?” Vic says with cadence.

Travis rolls his eyes “Because you were moaning his name loudly as you came again and again last night.” 

Vic laughs “Trav, sadly it was Vib the vibrator making me imagine Lucas was in bed with me.”

Travis pulled a face “I thought you put Vib out to pasture as you hadn’t needed to use him since you and Lucas started hooking up. Obviously, the sex with Brenton is not great after all.”

“Brenton was a mistake and now I need to break things off with him.”

“Why? I thought you were keeping him around to make Ripley jealous.”

“I think Brenton has the hots for Maggie and it would work in my favour if he pursues her so she can end things with Lucas and I can come in and swoop up my man. Can you now see why I have to end it with McKinley?”

“Yes! Did you cheat on Brenton with Captain Ripley by any chance?”

Vic looks away ashamedly down to the floor “Almost but thankfully we were interrupted by Doreen. Jen had an accident.”

“What Jen had an accident? What kind of accident? Is she okay?” Travis asks concerned. 

“All I know is she fell hitting her head. I haven’t heard anything more.” 

“We will find out soon enough but I am a little shocked by your uncharacteristic behaviour.” Travis sounded deplored telling a perplexed Vic. 

“What have I done?” Vic says in a defensive tone.

“You adulterer, how immoral of you Vic.” Came Travis’s cutting remark slapping her wrist.

Vic feeling wounded replies “I know it was wrong of me and I feel guilty what I did to Brenton. I am in love with Lucas, you know that and it felt so right to have him making love to me again.”

The white of Travis’s wide eyes showed surprise forgetting his reproval of Vic “There is no doubt that Ripley still loves you. His reason for breaking it off with you must have something to do with his heart trouble.” 

Vic biting her lower lip still flummoxed as to Lucas’s reason for ending it with her. Surely his heart murmur couldn’t be the main cause she thought. Thinking aloud she mumbles “Why break up with me though?” 

Travis lets himself in closing the door behind him. “Vic, take a shower, wake up, and get ready to have breakfast with me, Dylan, and his family. Don’t think as to why Ripley did what he did. He has his reasons and will tell you in time what they are. The positive aspect is he loves you. Celebrate that fact.” Travis shouts out joyfully.

Vic stares at Travis in deep respect “Trav, I hate you for telling me off but I love you for being so cheery, positive and making a hell of a lot of sense.”

Travis kisses Vic’s cheek “Common get ready. We have to meet Dylan’s parents and sister Ally in twenty minutes.” Travis says in a soft voice. Smacking Vic’s behind as she dashes into the bathroom.

“I forgot they are all on this cruise.”

“Since Dylan’s dad missed out last time, he wasn’t going to miss this chance of a vacation with his family.”

“It would be great to see Maria again. The only time I see her is on zoom for our counselling sessions each week and I haven’t physically seen her since Eva’s court case.” Vic tells him undressing. 

Travis momentarily chuckles as Vic yelps from the cold water descending on her “Hey, it’s great that she could take you on as a patient considering she lives in LA. You needed Maria during the court case with the trauma you suffered at the hands of Eva coming back to haunt you.”

“Dylan’s mom has not only worked wonders as my therapist but as my friend also,” Vic calls out from the hot cascading water of the shower.

“Since I have coupled up with Dylan, she, Dylan’s Dad William and Ally have made me feel like I am a part of their family.”

Vic flicks water from the shower towards a shrieking Travis “Speaking of family when are you going to ask Dylan to marry you and start your own?” 

“Vic, shoosh he could hear you, he’s still in the cabin,” Travis whispers pointing to the wall that she and Travis’s cabin share.

Creasing her brow in confusion, did she just hear right. “What? Have you forgotten Dylan’s deaf? He can’t hear us talking.” 

Travis smiles “I swear he can. He always knows what I am saying to people.”

“His lip-reading ability is phenomenal but he’s not here, so divulge.”

“I am going to propose tonight on the beach at Charkel’s luau. I got Charlotte and Deb’s permission last night so as not to take the limelight off them for too long.”

“This week is all about them. They can afford to give you and Dylan the prominence of being congratulated for several minutes. There will be no other marriage proposals or marriages this week I am sure.”

They both laugh at the thought of Deb Frankel going off her head in Bridezilla fashion if anyone else dared to take the spotlight off her and Charlotte’s celebration. “Okay, I’ll leave you to dress and do your hair. I’ll hurry Dylan up as he has a passion for sleeping in.”

“That’s understandable since you two can’t keep your hands off each other.”

With that remark, Travis walks out of Vic’s cabin. Just over ten minutes later Vic was waiting for Travis and Dylan outside their cabin when a tired-looking Lucas and Maggie come out of the lift hand in hand. Vic noted they are still wearing the same clothes from last night. 

The green-eyed monster inside Vic had awakened, thinking they had spent the night together having sex “Do you think doing the walk of shame is a good idea. What about Jen?” Vic bursts out in spite.

Lucas’s face turns thunderous with his voice to match when he rumbles “What about Jen. How dare you Hughes if you know anything about me it would be that Jen is my top priority in life. I resent your remark as Maggie has been giving support to Jen and me. There’s no shame walking here, Vic.”

A shocked Vic had no comeback, she stood bolted to the floor speechless glaring at Lucas as he mirrored her expression. Maggie looks from Lucas to Vic in uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, Travis and Dylan walk out of their cabin breaking the unease in the air. 

“Captain Ripley, I heard Jen had an accident. Is she okay?” Travis enquires in a benevolent tone.

The wrinkles around Lucas’s eyes become more prominent as he smiles at Travis. “Tha…Tha…” Lucas stutters suddenly stopping to think this would be as good as time as any to deploy Jen’s plan albeit a little early. He gives a wink to Maggie to warn her she had to play her part.

“Montgomery thank you for asking, Jen fell in her drunken state showing off to Garth. She looked horrific with her face smeared by blood and a cut above her left brow. She was in immense pain.” Lucas’s voice trembles as to appear upset. Maggie lifts her hand to slowly stroke Lucas’s cheek and beard with her fingers.

“Oh no! Poor…Jen. Did she injure herself badly?” Travis shrieks in worry.

Lucas darts a glance at a pale, upset Vic. He was not sure if Vic was distressed by Jen or by Maggie consoling him. Either way, he didn’t want her, Travis or Dylan to fret any longer continuing to say “As it turns out all she needed was a couple of stitches with Maggie and I monitoring her all night in case of concussion. Jen is fine.”

Again, stealing a peek at Vic, Lucas notices that she is preoccupied staring coldly at Maggie who is busy ogling Lucas and running her fingers through his hair. He was pleasantly happy on the inside that Vic was jealous, giving him hope that she was still in love with him.

“Sir, Dylan is trying to talk to you.” Travis alerts to Lucas.

Looking away from Vic he quickly looks at Dylan with an apologetic smile and signs “Sorry, Dylan please ask your question.”

“How is Jen this morning?” Dylan signs.

Understanding Lucas signs back and audibly says at the same time “Jen woke this morning feeling awful. Her head pounding in equal measure of hitting her head and being hungover. I wish I had a cure for her.”

Vic regretting her comment from before tries to make amends by offering in a sorrowful tone “Leroy wrote down the ingredients to his hangover concoction in case I needed it on this cruise. I could go get one made and drop it off to Jen before hula practice.” 

Gently giving Vic a smile, he mumbles “Is that your way of apologising Hughes?”

“I care for Jen too.” Vic declares.

Maggie fluttering her eyes at Lucas quietly talks in his ear for a moment. Turning his attention back to Vic, he calmly responds “I accept your offer, Hughes. Thank you.”

Vic nods her head “Are you going to hula practice, Sir?”

“Hughes, I am but first I need to shower and change which will make me late for practice. Please tell Deb I won’t be too long.” 

To fuel Vic’s jealously, even more, Lucas kisses Maggie’s cheek smiling brightly at her “Keep me company Maggie, we might have time for some hanky panky?”

“Lucas, behave.” Maggie giggles slapping his arm in playfulness. Her smiling eyes flicker to an anguished looking Vic. “Sorry, Lucas can’t contain his ardour.”

Travis noticing Vic’s pinched lips announces “We must get going. We’ll see you later at tonight’s luau, Captain Ripley.”

Lucas shakes both Travis and Dylan’s hands, turning to Vic he mutters “Thanks again Vic I’ll see you soon.” 

Both he and Maggie walk the short distance to his room. Vic feels guttered, her puppy dog eyes stare after them. Maggie looks back at Vic with an apologetic expression.

Frowning Vic wonders as to why Maggie gave her that look. Is it supposed to mean something? Travis also noticing Maggie’s expression places his right hand on Vic’s left arm and whispers “We will talk about what we just observed later, but first you need to get Jen her drink.”

////////////////////////////////////

Vic left Travis and Dylan to have breakfast with Dylan’s parents while she went and got Jen Leroy’s hangover miracle. Making her way to Jen’s cabin she almost crashed into Brenton who was coming out of the lift.

“Hey, you!” Vic exclaims loudly over exaggerating her enthusiasm.

If Vic was not still utterly in love with Lucas, strong affection for Brenton could have been cultivated. Vic treated her relationship with Brenton as a rebound and not as permanent fixture like she wanted with Lucas. Vic was sure Brenton wanted more and was trying to sway her love his way. 

His persistent attention and showering her with affection could not deter her from the man she loves. She kept him at arm’s length not indulging him in affection nor declaring anything about her life and family. 

Now looking at him as he ruffled his short cut brown hair, her heart flooded with guilt as she saw the sadness in his green eyes. She should never have let her dejection of what Lucas did to her fuel vengeance by way of moving on from him quickly. 

This morning Travis made her realise that she was selfishly using Brenton. She was ashamed as this is not who she is. Love she discovered can make you feel wonderful, and it can destroy and change you when it goes wrong. 

“Hey Vic, listen I can’t talk now but I really need to speak to you about…about us.”

An abrupt smile starts to form on Vic’s lower lip before her lip tilts slightly downwards “Yes, we need to have a discussion and very soon, like today.”

Beads of sweat appear on Brenton’s brow, clearing his throat of added saliva he answers shakily “Sure, before the barbecue tonight. I am going on an excursion now with Jack, Dean and Ryan to do an outrigger canoe experience so I must get going. See you later.” 

“Why the rush the ship has not even docked yet.”

“I am meeting up with the guys for breakfast first. Were you bringing me Leroy’s drink?”

Vic shakes her head “No, Jen is not well. These are for her.” Vic says holding up the two drinks. 

“Ah, okay! I better warn Gibson that Ripley will be coming for him as well.” 

Chuckling Vic asks “Who else is after Gibson.”

“After the pre-wedding drinks last night Jack, Dean, Ryan, Nikki, Dylan’s sister Ally and myself went to the nightclub onboard. Rigo Vasquez’s wife was there, coming onto Jack. We eventually found out that Jack was the guy she slept with back in Seattle a year ago after he and Maya had an argument.”

“What!” Vic shouts out in shock then calmly affirms “I do remember soon after I started that Jack and Maya had a bust-up and weren’t seeing one another for several weeks. Did Jack and Vasquez’s wife hook up this time?”

“No, Jack and Ally were very cosy and Jack showed no interested in Eva to her disappointment.”

Vic nearly dropped the drinks she was holding, taken aback by Rigo’s wife name being the same as Lucas’s ex. She will never feel comfortable at the mention of the name Eva ever again. Vic vowed to avoid this Eva. 

“Vic I really must go,” Brenton says with urgency.

He walks away quickly. Brenton was not his normal cheerful self which unsettled Vic. She was thinking of all sorts of things as to why Brenton was distant. Was he stopping by her cabin last night only to see her walking out of Lucas’s cabin? Had someone else seen her? She did not know and it unnerved her. The discussion she was going to have with Brenton was too far away for her liking.

Taking a deep breath, she ventures on towards Jen’s suite trying hard not to let her meeting with Brenton ruin her day. When Doreen’s smile greets her upon opening the door Vic felt a whole lot better. 

“I would give you a hug but I have these two drinks to give Jen,” Vic tells Doreen taking a step into the large two-bedroom disabled loft suite.

“We have ordered a greasy breakfast for Jen’s hangover but if you can offer a miracle, she will take it. Go through to her bedroom on the left-hand side.”

Walking into the room Jen moans “Vic!”

Expelling a distressed expression Vic goes to a banged-up Jen handing her the two drinks. “Here is Leroy’s hangover cure and sweet chaser. Your nausea and spinning head should be gone in about twenty minutes. If you still have a headache that’s from the head injury you sustained.”

Taking a good look at Jen, Vic notices Jen’s eyelid is bruised and swollen. “Thanks, Vic, I never expected to pay this much for a night of alcoholic fun, especially at thirty-eight years old.” Jen groans touching her head.

Jen further groans swallowing the disgusting hangover fluid and hurries to drink the more pleasant tasting lemonade.

“Jen your single and you were ready to mingle last night. What will Gabe say about you today?”

“Gabe hasn’t risen yet because he hasn’t walked through the connecting door to the suite yet. When he does, I will see if he’s anything like Luke getting angry at first then starts to make a fuss.”

“Jen that man cares for you, don’t wait too long to make him yours. Someone could snap a man like him up in no time at all.”

A pensive Jen gives Vic back the two empty glasses “Luke told Trav, Dylan and I that you looked horrific and was immense pain when we met up outside our cabins this morning.”

Jen smiles remembering what she told Lucas to do “My brother does exaggerate at times to get attention. I was not in immense pain until I woke up this morning.”

“Yes, I guess he does. He was getting way too much attention from Maggie for my liking as he spoke about you.”

Jen really felt satisfied “Vic, Maggie is a sweet, caring woman only doing her job.”

“Job of comforting Lucas, no that is supposed to be my task,” Vic said in resentment.

In an orotund voice, Jen reminds Vic of what she told her the day before “It’s not what it seems. Vic, take the hint.”

Vic frowns staring at Jen’s curious guise before her mouth drops open and her brown orbs widen “Are you saying that Lucas and Maggie aren’t a real couple?” 

Jen responds by zipping her mouth. A hint of a smile giving Vic the answer.

“I knew it, he does love me, but why did he say the opposite?”

Jen shakes her head, her mouth still shut tight when Doreen enters the room. “Breakfast has arrived, come out and greet the sunny beautiful day.”

Jen’s shoulders sag and her head droops low. “Okay, but my head is still thumping.”

“If you want to go to Haleakala crater you will be a good girl and go eat your breakfast.” Doreen orders in a motherly tone.

“Should you be going out today?” Vic asks.

“I am not letting this bump on the head spoil my holiday.” Jen asserts.

“Dr Pearce said it was fine,” Doreen adds bringing Jen’s wheelchair to the side of the bed.

“Well, have fun with that. I am going turtle snorkelling with Nikki and Charlotte at Molokini crater.” Vic mentions.

Jen inhales sharply in surprise evoking Vic to give her a questioning look. “Maggie and Lucas are doing that too.”

“Lucas and I spoke about wanting to that outing when we were still together. So, I am not surprised.” Vic watches Jen stand and take a step to sit in her wheelchair with Doreen’s help.

Taking a moment to look at her watch Vic is alarmed at the time. “Sorry, ladies I must get going to hula practice. Have an enjoyable day and I will see you tonight?”

“It’s been nice to see you Victoria, enjoy your day too,” Doreen tells her.

Giving Jen a wink Vic candidly says “Jen, I am glad you didn’t severely injure yourself. You should have seen Lucas’s face when Doreen came knocking.

“What! You were with Lucas?” Doreen exclaimed.

Shying away in embarrassment Vic evaluates her fingernails. 

“You and he were getting intimate, weren’t you?” Jen yells in excitement.

Sighing in defeat Vic responds “I am thankful to Doreen for coming along when she did. I feel bad that I let the brief moment of bonding happen between Lucas and I considering I am still technically associated with Brenton.”

“Vic, don’t beat yourself up, from your appearance I see that you already have. You know the right thing to do. From what I saw last night Brenton may also be feeling bad too with overindulging himself in Maggie’s company.” Doreen sympathetically tells Vic. 

“Thanks, Doreen. I love Lucas too much not respond to him when he looks at me with lust and I did notice Brenton being engrossed with Maggie. I am okay with that.” 

Vic came to realise that the sadness Brenton conveyed to her earlier could possibly mean that he didn’t have feelings for her but with Maggie instead. This made her feel like a heavyweight was lifted off her shoulders.

Looking at her watch again Vic mutters to Jen “We will talk more later and you’ll tell me everything I want to know.”

“I’ll leave that to Lucas to tell you.” Jen smiles mischievously.

Vic smiles back and waves goodbye. Closing the suite door behind her Vic rests her back against it still smiling in happiness and relieved that Lucas and Maggie were not in a real relationship. Now she knew why Maggie gave her that regretful look. She was sorry for hurting Vic’s feelings. 

All that needed to happen now was to break up with Brenton and bait her line to snag Lucas. Whatever his reason for breaking up with her, Lucas seemed to have changed his mind and wanted her back. This knowledge makes her so happy and also changes her plans somewhat. It just needs some tweaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you really feel. Did you expect Lucas and Maggie were masquerading as a couple?
> 
> The next chapter won't take as long now that Tables Turned has concluded.
> 
> There may be some spice in the next chapter. I 'm still deciding if I should add it.


	4. Ocean of Secrets - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic brings up the topic of Nikki to Maya and discovers Maya is keeping a secret about her. Vic goes on an excursion having fun with the girls and tries to test Lucas's resolve but does it backfire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this update is posted. It has been a struggle these past few weeks to get anything written. Thanks to lovevicley your comments from the last chapter spurred me on. So I am excited it's ready for you all to read. Please enjoy and your welcome to leave a comment.

Vic snuck onto the lido deck where the hula session is held. Charlotte was glad to see one of her bride attendants turn up as Dean, Maya and Andy were yet to arrive. Deb’s nephew, Cam and Gabe were already practising. Deb stands at the juice bar having a conversation with a woman who had an air of familiarity about her. 

Vic could not place how this bronzed African American woman with the frizzy jet black-haired in her late forties is known to her. She could not remember seeing the woman the night before.

“Who is that woman talking to Deb?” Vic asked Charlotte.

Charlotte looks toward where Deb stood at the juice bar, with the tall woman. "That’s, that’s, umm Marilla Starling. She is married to Fredrick Royal the grandson of Stanley Royal the founder of Spectacle cruise liners and the person who Gabe reports to. Besides Lucas, Marilla is a very good friend of Deb’s. Lucas introduced them at a Spectacle function fifth-teen years ago. Their burgeoning friendship lead Deb to work for the cruise liner. I am surprised you asked who Marilla is, considering the Royal family portrait hangs prominently in the main atrium of our ship." 

“That’s probably why she appears familiar to me. Is she in the party too?" 

"No, not officially speaking. She will act as Deb's lady in waiting all this week, attending to Deb's needs that Deb's groomsmen cannot help her with." 

I didn’t see her last night at the party?”

“Marilla and Fred had a prior engagement dining with the ship’s Captain,” Charlotte tells Vic as she scans the room. Charlotte’s eyebrows rise with a glint of mischief emerging in her eyes “I see Ripley hasn’t arrived yet. Maybe…he’s having too much fun with Maggie in bedroom.”

It was apparent to Vic that Charlotte was provoking her into conveying her discontentment over Ripley’s new lady love. If Charlotte was going to play this game then Vic will too and feigns a crestfallen expression. Vic was not going to give Charlotte the impression that she knows about Lucas’s sham relationship with Maggie. 

She expected Charlotte to know of Lucas’s secret as she is the impending wife of Lucas’s best friend. Vic had no proof, but she assumed they would report back to Lucas any information concerning her emotions even now her dismal appearance at the speculation of him having sex with Maggie.

“Yeah, I expect he would as he is an exceptional lover though sadly no longer mine.” Vic declares miserably. 

“You are really still hung up on him, aren’t you?” Charlotte asks firmly.

Vic, not wanting to answer Charlotte’s question breathes a sigh of relief seeing Andy and Maya enter. “Hey! Here come Andy and Maya.” 

“Great! Let’s get started or else we will never leave on time for our excursion of swimming with the turtles.”

“I hope Maya can get through it without throwing up? She seems to be paying the price off drinking too much last night.” Vic deduces noticing Maya’s pale complexion as she massages the passage between her eyebrows.

“Thankfully the short fling I had with Maya years back ended in a great friendship. It gives me license to toy with her a little during this session.” Charlotte razzes.

The small group spent the next forty-five minutes learning the basics of the hula dance. Charlotte kept her word by toying with Maya making her continuously practice the same movement until she threw up into a nearby bin. Despite grossing Andy out, everyone saw it was justified as Deb had warned them all the night before not to be too hungover.

Vic was too pre-occupied to observe the incident. Instead, her thoughts lay with Lucas wondering as to why he never showed at this mornings practice. It could be possible Jen took a turn for the worst after she left her or maybe Lucas didn’t want to see her again after she berated him about not caring about Jen.

After the session ended, they stood in small groups in close proximity. When Vic, Andy and Maya stood together discussing where to have breakfast, Vic overheard Deb say to Gabe that Luke just texted apologising for being absent. He had fallen asleep when he got back to his cabin and had just awakened. 

Deb perceived that Vic was listening and added Maggie had fallen asleep in his arms. Vic smiled to herself thinking she was going to have way too much fun pretending not to know about Lucas and Maggie’s façade. 

As Vic, Andy and Maya were eating in the quaint on-board coffee shop, Vic brings up the subject of Nikki to Maya, wanting to know the issue that she has with the twenty-two-year-old. Maya was hesitant at first to talk about her, trying to change the conversation but Vic was having none of it.

“Maya everyone can see you have a problem with Nikki, so please tell us what it is about. It’s not good for the team dynamic if things are not running smoothly. Andy and I want to help you get past your grievance with her.”

Maya scowled at Vic causing Andy to plead “Common Maya please tell us. I am on parental leave now and won’t be back on-board Firecracker for at least a year. I want to leave our team in healthy working spirit.” 

“Can’t you see how dumb and incompetent Nikki is?” Maya growls in a whisper.

“I suspect that’s not the real reason because she has come a long way over the past several months and is doing a better job than some of us.”

Maya was steadfast huffing “No, I swore to Jenna I would not tell anyone what I discovered about Nikki.”

“What do you mean discovered? Does she have a secret? Is Nikki a fake? Is her family rich? What did you find out? You have to tell us?” Vic bombards Maya with questions. 

Maya rolls her eyes “I want Jenna to trust me so she can put in a good word on my behalf to receive Robert Sullivan’s position when we get back sailing the Californian Coastal routes in three months. That’s why I can’t say anything to you.”

Vic raises her eyebrows in curiosity “I never really took you for the selfish type, Maya. Competitive yes, but not selfish.”

Maya looks to Andy for support. Andy’s sad eyes tell her otherwise “Andy, what? You want to say something to me as well?”

Being cautious, as to not hurt Maya’s feeling, Andy replies in a soft tone, “Maya, you have changed over the past few months ever since you broke up with Jack. You only think of yourself, trying to make your way up the ranks. I fear you are leaving me, us behind.” Andy takes a sip of her glass of water, then starts to weep, her voice quavering “Maya, don’t you care about us anymore, your family from Firecracker?”

Noticing Maya’s quiet persona as she observes Andy crying, Vic imparts gently “We sure do care about you, Maya. If you foster those feelings for your friends, don’t keep us in the dark about Nikki. If she is a threat to our family, we need to know.”

The legs of Maya’s chair screech along the floor as she pushes the chair back for her to stand. Eyeing Andy and Vic, Maya despondently says “I need to think. Andy, you go with Vic on her excursion if you can, I need time on my own.”

Andy opened her mouth in an attempt to protest, but Maya had already runoff. Vic glanced at a sallow featured Andy wiping her tears away with a napkin. 

The pain of hurting someone she loves is so evident that Vic needed to comfort Andy in some way saying “Good people make silly choices. Maya will learn to make the right ones in future. She needs time to process. She’ll bounce back soon like she always does.”

Andy pinched her lips together in anguish “We were hard on her, don’t you think?”

“She needed to be made aware of how her behaviour affects us all, especially you. You are besties after all.” Vic slightly smiles taking Andy’s right hand “Common, let’s see if you can get on the tour with Charlotte, Nikki and me.”

Before they leave Vic, texts Charlotte telling her Andy would be joining them and to get her on their zodiac, Andy needed them today.

They make their way off the ship and towards the courtesy coach to take them on a twenty-seven-minute ride to Kihei boat ramp to catch their connecting twenty-person zodiac to Molokini crater forty-five minutes out to sea.

Nearing the line of buses Vic and Andy see Charlotte and Nikki talking and laughing. Vic comes up with an idea and whispers to Andy “If Maya can’t tell us what she knows about Nikki then we better confront Nikki at Molokini Crater. She’ll have no alternative but to tell us what’s she’s hiding.”

Andy brightens up, commenting “Yes! You always come up with the best ideas”

All four come together awaiting to get on their bus. The cruise director comes over to them and lets Andy know she could get on the excursion due to a cancellation. She mentioned to them that the coach ahead of them is going to Maalaea Harbour where the catamarans reside to tootle tourists over to the crater. Waiting to get on that ride is Lucas, Maggie, Meredith and Andrew De Luca. 

Vic began to drool catching sight of Lucas dressed in dark blue pull-on cargo shorts and a loose-fitting, unbutton cotton white shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Vic could tell that even Maggie and Meredith were finding it hard to ignore Lucas’s muscular form.

Andy stands on tippy toes peeking over Vic’s shoulder “Wow! I never noticed how much Captain Ripley can make women swoon. He is actually hot!”

Vic turns playfully grimacing at Andy making the Latino woman laugh “It’s good to see you enjoying yourself, just don’t go after my man, you already have your baby daddy.” Vic quips.

“Do you think it’s serious between Ripley and Maggie?” Andy asks a little intrigued at the way Lucas ignored Maggie to continuously peer at Vic.

Vic bites her lower lip contemplating telling Andy the truth about Lucas and Maggie. After this morning’s incident with Maya, Vic felt obliged to divulge the truth to her, knowing how emotionally vulnerable the pregnant woman was. 

Pulling a confused Andy just far enough to be out of earshot of Charlotte and Nikki, Vic whispers “I have been told that Lucas and Maggie are a foe couple to make me jealous.”

Andy bursts out laughing and all eyes fall on them including a bemused Lucas who still leers at Vic. Oh! great, Vic thinks, having no choice but to imitate the laughter pretending she had told a joke to hide the fact that they were having a secretive discussion.

“What’s so funny?” Vic exclaims.

“Can’t you see that you and Lucas are both playing the same game? Secretly making each other jealous in order to get back together. It’s hilarious, don’t you think? You two are so adorable and obviously deserve each other.”

“Andy, your hormones are playing up again.” Vic retorts at Andy’s fluffy statement.

Charlotte clears her throat loudly from the bottom step of the bus she just bordered “You two coming?”

Vic saw that Lucas’s bus was pulling away. A few minutes later they too were on the road. Seeing it from Andy’s perspective, it was funny what Lucas, and she was doing to one another. 

Her love for Lucas never dwindled, and apparently, his affection for her never ceased either. Vic was full of confidence that they would find their way back to each other. It was going to happen, but there were still some small hurdles in the way.

Vic hoped to clear one later in the day when she plans to break up with Brenton. For now, she will enjoy the fun in the sun and water, all the while trying to break Lucas’s resolve. Vic likes to think of it as Karma for breaking her heart.

Eventually, the women finally made it to the boat ramp and onto their boat after the delay of stopping the bus for Andy to use a diner restroom along the way. They left straight away, zooming over the water until the boat slowed, pulling up alongside a large watercraft. 

While the captains of the vessels spoke, Charlotte called out to Andrew De Luca who she could see with his arm around Meredith at the back of the catamaran. Soon enough a naked chested Lucas and a bikini-clad Maggie made themselves known coming to the edge of their yacht and began talking with Charlotte.

As Maggie spoke with Charlotte, Lucas stole wanted glances at Vic. His thoughts drifted to the time he spent with Vic during the three months they were together. He had missed the way she made him act and feel like a schoolboy crushing hard on a girl. That feeling had made its way back to him as he found himself chasing her once again. Vic was the spark in his life that kept him breathing. 

“Yes, Doreen I am an idiot,” Lucas muttered under his breath before continuing his reverie.

After getting together and cruising the Alaskan waters, they had secret hook-ups, skinny dipping at midnight in the pool at the back of Firecracker. It was exciting and dangerous, especially at the prospect of being caught by the crew. One-time Dean and Nikki came close to finding the lovers when they too came to get naked and make out in the pool. 

Thankfully Ryan was making his security checks and saw Dean and Nikki disrobing and chased them off. He was so focused on the younger couple that he hadn’t noticed Vic and Lucas clinging together in the darkened corner of the pool. It wouldn’t have mattered if he discovered them as he knew of their secret romance.

Peering now at Vic, he knew by the way she was licking her lips with her tongue that she was also musing about him as she subtly watched him from behind her sunglasses. He had to admit it was time to advance his pursuit of her. 

When the green-eyed monster within Vic insinuated this morning that he was more interested in sex than caring for Jen, he wanted to punish Vic by pretending to act aloof around her. 

Knowing that Vic is spying on him, he turns his attention back to Maggie. He whispers into her ear, making her giggle. Lucas pivots his head to take a peek at Vic, who was none too happy. He had a feeling of satisfaction and an eagerness to have fun testing more of her resolve. 

She was now giddy with excitement, ogling from behind her darkened tinted glasses the well-toned chiselled bare chest and perfectly muscled arms of Lucas. As each day goes by, she forgets and misses the feel and smell of him as he made love to her. She begins to think back when they were together, and what made her most happy. His transformation from a closed-off person into someone who took chances thrilled her and not only made her happy but him as well.

She inspired him to be daring and more spontaneous stealing kisses when no one was looking or pulling Vic into unoccupied toilets or rooms. That out of order sign Lucas fashioned five months ago on their initial hook-up cruise worked well for them. 

When the time came that they were no longer a secret, she wanted him to feel at ease and not awkward in front of her friends, and so she bribed him with sex to start getting to know his team better. As Vic could not invite him to hang out with everyone in a social setting, so she got Travis or Ryan to ask him.

“Vic…Vic, hey I am talking to you. Wake up silly.” Charlotte clicks her fingers in front of Vic’s face trying to wake her from her daydream.

Shaking her head to break out of her trance Vic huffs “What is it Charlotte?”

Charlotte smirks “Maggie’s lover boy just offered to exchange places with Andy on the way back as he told us that these zodiacs speed home whipping up the water creating a lot of turbulence. Not so good for a pregnant woman, don’t you think.”

Vic shrugs her shoulders “It’s Andy’s decision. It may be wise to take up Captain Ripley’s offer Andy.” Vic says twitching her nose, ‘Bewitched’ style at Andy. Noticing the sparkle in Lucas's eyes, Vic adds “It will give you a chance to get to know Maggie and get me some gossip on Brenton that I could use on him in my boudoir.”

The smile on Lucas's face transforms into a sneer. Vic gives herself an imaginary pat on the back and cheekily grins in smugness at him as his vessel sail's away.

After some news from the Captain of the boat, they restarted their journey to Molokini crater. Moments later they pass the slow-paced catamaran and Vic catches the two-fingered wave from Lucas. Vic quickly glances away giving no response. 

They soon arrive at to take up a great spot in the curve of the crater. Again, the Captain speaks telling them housekeeping information and that lunch will be available in another hour, and they were all handed a courtesy long sleeve wetsuit top.

As they were changing Vic observes a happy Nikki showing Charlotte her new lush pink bikini. Andy also pays attention to Nikki. Charlotte becomes aware of their interest in the young woman announcing “Nikki, you have an audience.”

The caramel-skinned woman becomes self-conscious, as she takes in the glares coming from Vic and Andy. Nikki picks up her towel to cover up and asks “Why are you both looking at me like wolves ready to eat little red riding hood?

“We are hungrier for the secrets you keep.” Vic declares in a throaty tone to mimic a scary wolf.

Nikki eyes widen in fear and defensively cries “I swear I haven’t told anyone about you and…and…Rip…” Nikki stops aware of Charlotte and other people from the ship. 

“Nikki, I am not concerned with the secrets of others that you hold, just your own,” Vic assures her.

Again, fear flits through Nikki’s eyes as she watches Vic and Andy leer at her. Charlotte comes to Nikki’s aide compassionately expressing “Nikki is a good person. You have seen those qualities. If she is hiding anything from you, it is for a good reason, not a sinister one.”

Detecting Charlotte already knows Nikki’s secret, Vic challenges her “Nikki could be putting on an act. What makes you think she is concealing something with good intention?”

“Stop! Vic, I…I…I’ll come clean, but not now.” Nikki grumbles in despair. 

Feeling guilty and not wanting to distress the young woman further, Vic drops the questioning. This excursion was supposed to be a calming experience for all of them. 

To appease the situation, Vic in earnest conveys “I am sorry Nikki if I caused you suffering. Someone told Andy and me that they had discovered something about you. They would not reveal what it was, so we decided to get the information straight from the horse’s mouth, so to speak.”

“Vic, Andy, your efforts to protect your friends is commendable, and that’s why I respect you both. I promise to tell you everything very soon when our group is all together. Please know that it is not my intention to hurt anyone, least of all, Dean. If you have concerns for him, then I assure you that Dean knows my secret and stands by me.”

“I stand by Nikki as well as I already know her circumstance.” Charlotte blurts.

“Okay then, let’s forget about this for now and enjoy ourselves. So do I have your forgiveness?” Vic stretches out her arms awaiting her answer.

Nikki falls into Vic’s arms, and they hug. Andy is next in line to apologise and receive her hug. Charlotte doesn’t say anything for all three women hug her to at the same time.

It took Lucas and the others twenty minutes to arrive and anchor next to Vic’s boat. Vic and Charlotte snorkelled over the coral trying to find the 250 species of fish that frequent the water around the crater. Andy being a bit cautious of reef sharks floated on the water with the aid of a noodle, Nikki kept her company while waiting for the other two to return.

The exhausted pair soon surfaced from the depths below frightening Andy in the process as they sided up to her. “Don’t do that! I thought you were sharks. That’s not nice to make a pregnant woman scared to death.” Andy shouted at them while an audience on board the yacht laughed. 

As Maggie hung off Lucas’s arm watching the women’s interaction, she glanced at Vic and noticed hard brown eyes leering at her through the goggles Vic wore. Turning her head hurriedly towards Lucas, their foreheads clash loudly together. Vic laughed boisterously at the dazed couple rubbing their heads. Karma is being kind to her.

Lucas immediately turned his head to see who was cackling, only to see Andy smiling weirdly at him whilst getting water splashed on her by two flippers dolphin kicking away. Lucas smirks realising it was Vic. He had to chuckle knowing Vic would have enjoyed seeing his head collide with Maggie’s. Lucas assumed she would interpret it as retribution for what he did to her.

Lucas and Maggie jumped in the water to snorkel the crater together. During this time Vic reappears beside Andy with her swim noodle and looks over to the vacated catamaran.

“Where are Luggie?” Vic asked grinning proudly.

Andy giggled “Well done with coming up with the couple’s name. I like it.”

“So, where are they?” Vic asks again a little louder this time.

“Okay Vic, they went snorkelling with Meredith and Andrew.”

“Oh! Good, they aren’t alone, then.”

Andy’s brows crease “Are you still jealous, even knowing the truth about them.”

“No, just cautious as they seem to be spending too much time together. I don’t want those two accidentally falling in love with each other.”

Shaking her head Andy exclaims “From my point of view, you have nothing to worry about, Ripley loves you just as much, maybe even more than you love him.”

“You are so right, Lucas does love me more.” Vic smiles cheekily at her witty reply, then confesses “We love one another the same amount I hope, to affinity and beyond.”

“Vic, I’ll take up Ripley’s offer and leisurely sail back with Maggie. You can then spend more time with him.”

“Yes, please, I like that. You can also do some reconnaissance for me on how Maggie feels about Brenton.”

“Oh! Vic you sneaky woman, trying to set them up.” Andy says gleefully clapping her hands together.

“Food’s up,” Charlotte calls from the boat, stuffing her mouth with a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich.

“Good, baby Herrera-Tanner is hungry,” Andy exclaims doggy paddling to the boat.

Soon after they started eating Vic notices the foursome return and climb onto their yacht to also have their lunch. The foe couple must have been conscious of Vic watching them and went all out to frustrate her by cosying up to each other.

Maggie was admiring Lucas, stroking her fingers down the side of his left cheek. Lucas smiled widely at Maggie playing his part, falsely flirting with her. Butterflies appeared in the pit of Vic’s stomach, jealous as she wanted him to be showing her that beaming upturned mouth. 

As if he knew what she was thinking Lucas locked eyes with Vic and his smile widened even more, accentuating the wrinkles around his eyes. With her restraint faltering, she treated him to a coy smile of invitation to pursue her. He nods his head before turning to speak with Maggie.

Once lunch was over the captain of the zodiac informed them all that it was their last chance to explore the crater as they would be leaving in another hour to head to Wailea Turtle Reserve.

The girls didn’t waste time diving back into the water and floated awhile. Unbeknown to her, Vic was drifting away from the others. Her eyes closed, listening to the peacefulness of the ocean. Suddenly she was dragged underwater. 

Opening her eyes, all she could see were bubbles of water ascending to the surface. She felt frightened not knowing what it was pulling her down. Vic tried kicking her legs about to ward off the threat. 

She is twirled around by what feels like hands around her waist. In an attempt, she makes a powerful forward-facing dolphin kick. The increased thrust manages to hit a hardened form and hears a submerged cry and is quickly released.

Gasping for air as Vic surfaced, she felt disorientated trying to locate her boat. A second later the head of Lucas Ripley popped out of the water.

In shock, Vic yells at him “What were you thinking. I thought you were a shark, taking me away.” 

Vic slams her fists against his chest, splashing water into their faces. “Vic, Vic I am sorry.” Lucas groans through clenched teeth.

Becoming concerned by Lucas pained expression, she asks “What is wrong with you?”

“My crown jewels were attacked.” Lucas struggles to say as he positions his goggles on top of his head.

“Ha! Serves you right for scaring me like that. Why did you take me that way?”

“I wanted to get your attention as I have to show you a majestic fish I discovered swimming in the coral. It was said to be extinct. It’s one of a kind. Please come with me?” Lucas said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Vic hesitated briefly looking into Lucas’s glistening blue eyes. Her stomach was doing belly flops as this is what she wanted, for him to be close to her. How could she not accept his invitation? “Okay, show me?”

Having worn her goggles around her neck, she fastens them back around her head as Lucas did the same to his. Taking her hand Lucas guides Vic under the water swimming over the coral to see schools of bluefish, racoon butterflyfish, parrotfish, red pencil urchins and moray eels. Being underwater with Lucas felt tranquil as they swam with the fish. 

She did not want the experience to end. Lucas points upwards, motioning something was wrong with his breathing apparatus. They come up for air in the underbelly of the catamaran.

“Where is this fish you are talking about?” Vic asks in a sceptical tone. 

"I...I." Lucas stuttered unsure what to tell her.

"Maybe I can help you find it. What does it look like?"

"It’s caramel in colour with hints of dark brown splotches. It's long black tail moves in graceful finesse. It is truly a beautiful sight."

Vic watches the water dripping from Lucas’s hair down his face making him very attractive to her. The gleam in his eyes from the reflected water makes the blue of his orbs dazzle, heightening the attraction she felt for him.

“I am looking at the most angelic creature I have ever seen in my life.”

"Where," Vic exclaims, hurriedly dipping her goggles underneath the water to locate the fish. Bringing her head up she repeats “Where’s this fish you are talking about? I can’t see it.”

Not taking his eyes off Vic, Lucas smirks taking hold of her hips with his hands and pulls her closer to him. They stare passionately into each other’s eyes, their mouths were an inch apart. 

“There is no such fish is there?” Vic whispers.

Lucas shakes his head “No, I was talking about you.”

Vic wraps her arms around Lucas’s neck. Their lips, almost touching. They both wanted this kiss. They both willed it to happen.

“This is where you two got to,” Andy shouts interrupting the embrace.

Lucas groans as Vic sighs in irritation. The couple untangles seeing Andy swimming over to them. “The catamaran is about to leave. Maggie has your stuff for you to collect Captain Ripley.” Andy informs Lucas.

“Thanks, Herrera.”

With that, Lucas swims away, leaving Vic, to sarcastically say to Andy, “Your timing is impeccable.”

Andy swims away giggling. Vic could have throttled Andy then decides it had been a blessing that Andy appeared when she did. It would only make Lucas’s desire for her become stronger. It makes for a better outcome, in the end, hot spicy sex. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me so I had to break it up into two parts. More soon.


	5. Ocean of Secrets - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After frolicking at Molokini crater the excursion continues at turtle town. Vic makes a fool of herself in front of Lucas and Charlotte only to make jaws drop back onboard after discovering a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to post a new update. Halfway through writing this, I decided I did not like what I had written, so I started all over again which took time. I hope you will be happy with this. Enjoy

Upon leaving Molokini crater, the zodiac transporting Vic, Charlotte, Nikki and Lucas to turtle town at Makena Beach bounced along the water at speed conjuring waves that rolled into the boat, splashing them all. Vic could not have cared less about getting wet, she, was more riled by Charlotte sitting in-between her and Lucas.

From the way Vic stared icily at her, Charlotte knew she had vexed her Chief bridesmaid by sitting between the off-course lovers. Yes, and she did it on purpose by instruction from Deb and company who wanted to see Vic and Lucas back together. 

All morning she could see the lustful stares that both Vic and Lucas gave to one another. Their chemistry was palpable. By keeping them apart for a little longer, fireworks were sure to explode when they did finally come together.

Now reaching their destination, Nikki was the first to jump from the boat with enthusiasm. Lucas stood to the side of the rafts ladder like the captain is offering assistance to everyone as they exit the vessel. Vic and Charlotte remained seated glaring at one another. 

Charlotte broke the stare down first when Nikki became hysterical screaming “Shark, shark.” 

Vic and Charlotte jump up quickly to see Nikki splashing water with her hands trying to swim back to the boat, though her feet were going nowhere fast as she trod water. Lucas watches the surface of the water to glimpse the animal.

Lucas quickly calls to the frightened younger woman, “Nikki, it’s just a dolphin, watch,” He points to a crease on the surface of the water.

They all see the mammal moving up and down in the water fifteen metres away from the boat. Nikki shrieks in amazement as a second dolphin appears from out of the water.

After being assured that Nikki was okay, Vic and Charlotte turn their attention back to each other. "What have I done?" Charlotte angrily whispers, her face grim.

"You know perfectly well what you have done." Vic hisses her reply through gritted teeth.

"Common you two stop squabbling and enjoy the majesty that awaits," Lucas tells them extending his arms out to the ocean.

The lips of both women twist downwards to one corner of their mouths in shame. Lucas chuckles at the sight of them. “Hurry up,” Lucas urges.

Once they all hit the water, Lucas announces “Let us pair off on this adventure. Vic and I will team up.”

“No!” came Charlotte’s curt reply.

Quickly resenting her tone, she elaborates with less hastiness, “I need to talk with you Luke, about Deb’s bachelorette party. I have concerns.”

Opening her mouth to object, Lucas sends Vic a reassuring wink and a smile. After pausing briefly to think, Vic nods her head in approval. 

“Okay, I will listen to your concerns, Charlotte, but rest assured Deb will have a great night,” Lucas responds.

“That’s not what I am worried about. Just don’t make it a phenomenal night, bringing on early labour.”

Lucas pulls Charlotte away by her arm but not before he sends Vic another smile only this time it’s wider. Dragging her hand down to the flitters in her stomach, Vic coyly grins back at him. She had missed this effect he had on her. It only strengthens her will to win him back.

When Charlotte and Lucas were out of earshot Nikki comments with concern “Charlotte is monopolising Captain Ripley this afternoon. You need time with him so you two can talk.”

“The cosmos has decided to keep us apart.”

“One explanation could be the fact that you are still in a relationship with Brenton and Ripley is with Maggie.”

Giving thought to Nikki’s comment, Vic comes up with her own explanation. “Lucas needs to explain his rationale behind breaking up with me because he is displaying a man who is in love. That is opposite to what he claimed two months ago.”

“Vic, give it a break so we can make friends with these turtles.” Nikki squealed in delight as a Green Sea Turtle swam close by her.

Nikki’s excitable infectiousness transferred to Vic seconds later when she shrills in jubilation gabbing Nikki’s hand as the same turtle swam by her. A joyful cry could also be heard metres ahead of them, where Lucas trod water with Charlotte.

Staring at her with his bright cheesy grin, he blew a kiss and waved it on with his hand in her direction. The public show of affection surprised her, considering Charlotte watched on.

Vic returned his smile with her own, and she waved back only to see Charlotte frown. A giggle behind Vic startled her. She turned to see Maggie gushing in the throes of catching Lucas’s kiss and pressing it to her lips.

Vic should have known better to think Lucas’s public sentiments were for her. She felt a tad foolish at being caught waving to him. Maggie breaststrokes over to Vic.

Breast stroking over to Vic she comments, “Lucas is so adorably affectionate and not to mention very handsome and sexy as hell when he’s shirtless.”

Vic made a face, giving a sideways down-turned smirk. Maggie saw this and asked, “How can you not see it, he’s hot.”

“Sure, but Brenton is hotter naked,” came the clipped reply from Vic. 

Maggie coughed, choking on her saliva. Vic gave a sly smile, having received the desired effect she intended. Maggie kept on coughing when Andy yelled, “Water!” climbing off the catamaran with a bottle of water in hand. Maggie excused herself, meeting Andy halfway to drink the water and clear her throat.

“Vic, I saw your wicked smile. What did you say to Maggie?” Nikki asked.

Vic shrugged her shoulders, feigning forgetfulness. “Vic, don’t play dumb, answer me?” Nikki insists.

Vic sighs “Okay, I am tired of this jealous ruse Lucas and Maggie are continuing to act out. I gave back Maggie some of her own medicine, telling her Brenton was hotter than Lucas.”

“Which is not true.”

“No, it’s not. No other man comes close to Lucas being that smouldering hot.”

Nikki clears her throat “I beg to differ. You forgot about my big black teddy bear.”

“Dean would be a close second.” Vic chuckles appeasing Nikki.

Andy arrives at where the two women float. Maggie continued swimming towards Lucas and Charlotte “What are you talking about?” Andy pries.

“Nothing!” Nikki exclaims, attaching her snorkel mask to her face and paddles away in search of more turtles.

“What did you find out from Maggie?” Vic asks.

“She has the hots for Brenton. When she spoke of him in his younger days, Maggie blushed in the nostalgia.”

“Is that all?” Vic queries.

“No! She told me she was the recipient of his first kiss one Christmas break when he was sixteen, and she twenty-three. He used the excuse that he liked a girl and that he needed to receive kissing tips from Maggie. In his eagerness to try his technique, he kissed her. That was the last time that she saw him.”

Vic begins to prattle the rest of the story, “Maggie discovered that she was the girl he liked. Given their ages Maggie thought it best to not encourage him further, staying away from Boston all these years.” 

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Maggie mentioned last night that Brenton had a crush on her. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together from what you just told me. You get a clear picture.”

Andy claps her hands together, spraying water on her face “Uh! Now that he is thirty-two and has grown into a desirable man, she is the one now crushing on him.”

“It seems age is no longer a barrier.” Vic questions.

“No, it’s not, Maggie is only seven years older than McKinley, not fifteen like you and Ripley,” Andy remarks.

Having nothing further to say Vic pulls on her goggles “Common, let us swim with the turtles.”

Over the next hour Vic, Andy and Nikki snorkelled amongst the turtles and even more fish. At one stage Lucas broke free of Charlotte and Maggie swimming over to Vic, Andy and Nikki.

So as not to scare Vic this time around, Lucas made himself well aware as he swam toward her. Vic stopped swimming, as did Lucas. Andy and Nikki continued on their merry way.

“Wow! The entire day has been amazing, don’t you agree?” Lucas asks, his face bright with slight sunburn.

Vic nods her head in agreement “It has been, and it is not over yet with the luau tonight.”

“Yes, I got a message on my phone from Cameron before leaving the ship this morning that the imu had been built,” Lucas mentions. 

Vic pinches her face failing to understand. Noticing this he elaborates “An Imu is essentially an oven in a pit that uses the traditional cooking method of Kalua, which means to steam cook. Hawaii’s signature dish being Kalua pig.”

“You are a wealth of knowledge.”

“I am much older than you.”

“Is that the reason you broke up with me? Am I too young for you?”

Lucas takes hold of Vic’s left-hand and kisses it. His eyes passionately bore into hers.

“Vic, age was never a factor between us, though I thought it at one time.”

“So, if not that, then why break my heart?”

“Ten minutes everyone.” Shouted the Captain of the zodiac interrupting them.

Vic groans in annoyance at the untimely intrusion. Lucas’s shifts his attention to Maggie momentarily, holding up his hands to indicate the time left. When he focuses back on Vic he opens his mouth to say something only to be shushed by a fierce-looking Vic pointing her right index finger in his face.

“Don’t you dare say it, Lucas?” she warns.

“Say what? That we need to talk.” Lucas states, his blue eyes were serious.

“Damn it, Luke. You said it.”

“We do need to talk and soon,” Lucas comments starting to play with her fingers on the surface of the water. “Vic, our timing is not great. You being with McKinley and me with Maggie.”

“Whose fault is that not mine,” Vic snaps.

Lucas sighs, confessing, “I admit I destroyed us, but I did it with good intentions.”

“Tell my heart that, you scarred it. I should be angry with you, hate you…the truth is…I…”

Her heated words trailed off as she was about to tell him she is still in love with him, only the think it was not the right place or time.

Instead, with her right hand, Vic lowers Lucas’s head to whisper, “Luke, I know.”

The bewildered expression on his face as he draws his head back, “What! What do…do… you know?” He stammers in fear that she discovered his fabricated relationship.

“Luke!” came a squeal.

Vic and Lucas break apart from each other to see Maggie hover close by, watching the two of them. A hand covers her mouth in shock. Vic, not entirely convinced in Maggie’s acting ability, notices her eyes. They were sparkling and crinkled at the corners, suggesting she was hiding a smile behind her hand.

Tilting her head she gives Maggie a gentle smile, “Maggie, sorry to take up Captain Ripley’s time. You are welcome to have him back.”

Vic turns to head towards the boat that Charlotte and Nikki had just climbed aboard. She notices Andy swimming over to the catamaran.

“Hughes!” Lucas calls after her. She stops to look back at him, noticing uncertainty in his expression “Please find me later we…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Vic completes it for him, saying, “We need to talk.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Vic looks at her watch. It read four-thirteen, less than two hours to the start of the luau. She had been back on-board the ship for just over an hour. During this time, she had showered, added make-up to her face and put her hair up into two buns that resembled Mickey Mouse ears.

Sitting at the desk in her cabin, writing her thoughts of the day into her journal. A diary she has kept since starting therapy with Maria four months ago. Voices outside the door broke her concentration.

Trying to ignore them, she becomes alerted hearing her name mentioned. Going to the door, she peaks through the peephole, only to see no-one in view. Putting her right ear up against the door she listens in on the conversation.

“Captain Ripley, I appreciate your help this afternoon.”

“Happy to help Montgomery. It was a blessing that I came into the jewellery store when I did as you appeared stressed out.”

“I sure was. Who knew choosing an engagement ring for a man would be difficult.”

“I am happy for you, Montgomery for finding love again after what happened to Michael.”

“I did not expect to fall for Dylan so fast. He makes me truly happy. Hey! I forgot to ask, did the extinct fish act work well with Vic?”

“Yes, it did. We were so close to kissing when Andy broke the moment.”

“Did you have time to talk about why you broke up with her?”

“Montgomery, it has not been that easy. Ever since last night, I am continuously being interrupted when Vic and I are close. It is as though kismet is keeping us apart.”

“Captain, let me give you an idea as to why this is happening. When your plate is full, you need to clear it before going back for more.”

Without hesitation, Lucas interprets Travis’s cryptic insight “Are you saying that fate is keeping us apart because Vic needs to break up with Brenton, making her free to pursue me?”

“Yes, that is what I am saying. Vic is a moral person, but you mess up her head when you give her passion eyes, causing her to ignore the fact she has a boyfriend.”

“Passion eyes! Travis, Vic is stunningly beautiful you see that, how can I not give her the look of amour fou.”

Travis chuckles “Her beauty radiates from the love she feels for you. Your love in return completes her. That is my reasoning for helping you with cleaning up the mess you caused.”

“Travis, I told you to please call me Lucas. How can I repay you for doing this?”

“Breaking her heart again is not an option. Otherwise, I will throw you overboard and feed you to the sharks.”

“I will gladly throw myself overboard if I do.” Lucas chuckles before going on to say “We better stop talking. Vic could show her face and suspect we are up to no good.”

Travis moans, “I am the worst friend going behind her back to help you.”

“No! You’re the best.”

Inhaling, a deep breath, thrown by the knowledge that her friend is going behind her back, helping the man she loves. Vic wondered whether she should be angry at Travis, but all she felt was admiration for his willingness to see her happy. 

Lucas equally impressed her seeking her best friend's assistance in endeavouring to win her back. This secret partnering made her love these two men even more, but that’s not to say she would not let them think they would get away with this.

The one thing that she could do was to shock them both into thinking none of what they have done so far has worked. Opening up her top draw, Vic takes out her two-piece green tied bikini that Lucas enjoyed taking off her body so many times in the past.

Hastily she opens, up her door, startling the two men. Vic gives Travis a stern stare before turning her gaze towards a jaw dropped Lucas who seemed very transfixed on her bikinied body.

“I…I,” Vic squeaks, “Sorry to frighten you both I am just on my way out to find Brenton. I am feeling exceptionally horny if you get my gist.”

“You…you…cannot go parading around the ship looking like that. There are old-men on-board that…that will sprout hard…hard-ons as you walk, past. You should cover yourself more appropriately.” Lucas stuttered.

Feeling empowered, she smiles and responds by saying “I don’t care. Just watch me.”

Travis and Lucas watch Vic strutting away dressed only in her green swimming attire and black strappy lace up cork wedges. Vic could hear Lucas gruffly retort to Travis, “I thought you said she was going to break up with McKinley. That bikini is not appropriate attire to do to that. She is almost naked, suggesting she is going to get well and truly f…”

“Stop! Do not say it.” Vic heard Travis shout out.

An amused Vic reaches the lift, turning slowly around she notices the men were still staring with their mouths open in shock by her appearance. She smiled at them both, walking backwards into the empty lift.

Before the doors closed, she catches Travis say accusingly to Lucas “What did you do?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

A self-conscious feeling falls over Vic as she swaggers about the ship in just her bikini and wedges. Lustful stares and certain rigidity from wrinkly old-men, just as Lucas foretold did not help her to feel any better, so Vic heads straight to the expensive on-board clothing boutique. 

It is there that Vic finds the cheapest piece of clothing priced at $159.00. A black ankle-length wrap maxi dress with yellow sunflowers and three-quarter inch ruffled sleeves. Vic goes into the small change room to try it on.

The person in the room next to hers kept moaning and making expletives. Coming out to look at herself in the full-length mirror, Vic knocks into the person, only to discover it is Deb who was leaving her change room. Marilla Starling, the woman Vic saw Deb talking with earlier in the day followed Deb out holding a garment bag.

“Deb, I am so sorry for bumping into your belly. Are you okay?”

Deb sullenly replies “No, I am a whale, and my unborn calf keeps growing, causing the zipper on my wedding pants to break. I have nothing else to wear on my wedding day.” 

“Deb, maybe we can find a seamstress on Maui,” Marilla replies.

“Marilla it's too late to get it fixed. I knew at my last fitting, last week that I would outgrow the pants.” 

“I saw some beautiful dresses on the antique rack over there,” Vic tells her extending a hand to the hung dresses on a wall-mounted iron bracket.

Deb snorts, “Dresses make me look frumpy, and besides Charlottes’ mother, Jee has threatened me with a lifetime of misery if I wear one.”

“Jee has Deb is trembling in her shoes.” Marilla giggles telling Vic.

There is a familiarity about Marilla that baffles Vic. It must have shown on her face prompting Marilla to ask “Is my resting bitch face showing again?”

The remark stuns Vic until she hears Deb break out in laughter “Victoria, you should see the shock on your face. Don’t mind Marilla she thinks she is a comedian.”

“Victoria!” Marilla exclaims “Are you the Victoria, I have heard so much about?”

Vic is now more confused “I am at a loss as we have not met.”

“I am sorry I thought Charlotte would have introduced you both at some stage over the past four months. Victoria Hughes please met Marilla Starling, the wife of Fredrick Royal the Chairman of Spectacle cruise liners and grandson of the late Stanley Royal.”

Vic and Marilla share shy smiles “Nice, to finally meet you Victoria. I know several people who mention you with fondness, my daughter talks about you endlessly.”

“Who is your daughter?”

Marilla turns pale putting a hand up to her mouth “Did I say, daughter, silly me, I meant Charlotte.” Pausing briefly Vic notices Marilla’s pleading expression she gives to Deb.

“Speaking of my fiancé are you all set for Charlotte’s bachelorette party on Tuesday night?” Deb asks Vic.

Securitizing the bronzed woman, Vic decides to let the falsehood pass, instead, answering Deb’s question “Yes, Dean, the other bride attendants and myself have almost finished organising the treasure hunt around the ship.”

Marilla eyes grew wide, “Sounds like fun, tell me more?”

“With assistance from Deb, This treasure hunt involves following clues on a treasure map to pit stops at bars and nightclubs onboard the ship. At each stop, Charlotte has to answer a series of questions about her future wife. If she gets them wrong, we all have to skull a shooter.”

Marilla looks to Deb, “I gather you provided the correct answers?”

A smirking Deb replies, “Not all answers I gave were true.”

They all laugh only to quieten down when the short, young, slender, black-haired Polynesian boutique assistant walks towards them softly saying in a Hawaiian pidgin accent, “Excuse me, I overheard your ordeal with your pants, may I offer a suggestion.” 

“Please do,” Deb says politely.

“This cruise holds many impromptu wedding celebrations throughout the year, including a plethora of pregnant brides wishing to marry before giving birth. We hold a small section of wedding attire to provide these brides. There are several jumpsuits in our collection without a zipper insight that you may be interested in.”

“Fantastic! Guide me to them.”

While Deb is making her selections to try on Marilla whispers to Vic “Lucas told me about you. The devastation he felt knowing that he hurt you, made him slightly depressed after the slipt. His friends got him out of his funk a few weeks later.”

An astonished Vic replies “Does all of Lucas’s friends know about our affair?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Marilla confesses, “He has built an army to win you back, even my husband Fredrick has been pressured, into helping Lucas by making changes to the archaic protocols that Fredrick’s grandfather established way back when. As it turns out, it is beneficial for the cruise liner to accept these relationships. It allows these couples to share a cabin creating a vacancy to add further passengers. It also keeps relationships intact, working on the same ship.”

Deb waddles back over with the boutique assistant, holding garments “I have found some gorgeous outfits to try on. Marilla, I need your assistance if we are to get to the Luau on time.”

Vic is distracted by Brenton walking past the shop window. “If you excuse me, Deb, I just spotted Brenton. I must speak with him.”

“Good! I was going to tell you to shuffle off anyhow. I forbid you to see what I choose.”

Vic chuckles, “Of course you do, Deb. Find something fabulous to make your bride cry.” Vic turns to Marilla, and it suddenly registers that it was the woman’s eyes she recognises. Vic could not fathom the recipient of the green/blueish eyes. “It has been lovely to meet you. Marilla. We must talk again soon.”

“Likewise!”

Vic bounds out of the store calling after Brenton. He stops and curses when he finally views her “Shit Vic, why is it that you have to look so beautiful?”

Brenton’s voice seemed heavy and lifeless, his face sallow “Brenton what is wrong, please tell me. You have me worried.”

“Brenton!” Shouted Jack coming out of the lift and over to them. He wolf whistles at Vic “Hey Hughes, you are looking extra delightful tonight, doesn’t she McKinley.”

Expressionless and without emotion in his voice, Brenton replies, “She sure does.”

“You coming to McKinley for drinks on the pool deck with Dean and Nikki before heading over to the Luau,” Jack asks.

Relief presents on Brenton’s face. Vic becomes concerned upon noticing this. He was trying hard to avoid talking with her. Vic was more determined to have no further delays in her break-up conversation with Brenton.

Staring past Jack’s shoulder, she exclaims “Oh! Look, there’s Vasquez.” Jack turns pale, standing frozen, not making a move. With Vic’s patience limited, she calls out “Hey, Rigo.” to someone she knew that was not Rigo. Jack took off running, not bothering to look behind him to verify it was the man who was going to beat him up.

The falsehood seemed to brighten Brenton up as he laughed along with Vic. Taking her hand, he leads Vic down the corridor and out onto the main deck next to the railing.

“You certainly frightened Jack. Why did you do that?” 

“I am so annoyed about not being to start or finish a conversation with someone. Brenton, you are one of those people. Please talk to me.”

A melancholy expression falls upon Brenton’s features as he looks into Vic’s eyes. With reverence, he tells her “Vic, I never expected for you to give me the time of day when I flirted with you so shamelessly all those months ago. I knew when we first got together, you were dealing with heartache, and I was your rebound guy.” 

“Brenton…” 

Brenton shushes Vic with a finger to her lips “Please let me finish.”

Vic closes her eyes in defeat listening to Brenton continue “It did not bother me that you were using me for sex. I thought you would eventually come around to fall in love with me. Yesterday when I saw how you and Ripley were acting around one another, giving each other jealous gazes, I realised he was the one that you were involved with, all those months ago.” 

Hunching over in regret of her impulse action of jumping straight into the arms of another man who she had no love for, Vic confesses. “Brenton I will concede, Lucas is the man I loved, still love. He broke my heart seven weeks ago and you were there to help ease the pain I was feeling. I am truly sorry for treating you as my Ripley sex toy and I am sincerely remorseful if I have caused you suffering.”

Brenton pauses as an elderly couple walks past them. Taking Vic’s right hand and clasps it with both of his he whispers “Vic, you never hurt me. What I have been agonising all day long is the knowledge I was kind of using you too.”

“What! I don’t understand.”

“Running into Maggie last night, it reignited the spark that I previously felt for her. It dawned on me that I blindly put her on a pedestal, running towards women just like her. None of those relationships worked because in my eyes they never lived up to her.” 

“You got stuck searching for Maggie in a revolving door of lookalikes.” Vic points out.

Brenton chuckles “Yes, they all were, even you. Vic, with your caramel skin being similar to Maggie’s. Vic, I want the real version, and you desire Ripley. For us to be happy we need to part ways.”

Vic forcefully pulls Brenton into a hug. Her left cheek rested on his chest, her eyes closed soaking in the memories of their time spent together. A smile emerges on her face as she looks up at him “I agree let’s end this fling and go get the ones we long for.”

“How do we do that? When they are dating each other”

“You will be surprised at what I know, leave it to me.” 

“Should I be worried?” Brenton asks with a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. 

“No, there is nothing to worry about.” Vic heartily replies, watching Brenton’s gaze shift over her shoulder looking off in the distance. His face whitens and before she had time to register, Brenton had his lips on hers.

Vic could not break free of Brenton’s hold. Her arms imprisoned in-between their pressed-up bodies. Brenton swings Vic around, with her left eye open she sees a disheartened Lucas and Maggie looking on. Jen in her wheelchair appeared somewhat baffled.

Forcefully biting his lips, Brenton pushes Vic away saying loud enough for them to hear “Baby, we have company.” Then whispering into her right ear as he leads her towards the three of them “Sorry, I acted on impulse.”

Sending him a sideways glance she sarcastically mumbles “Great! That was the shortest break up in history.”

“Vic, we are not really back together.”

“We will publicly break up tonight, at the luau. You hear me.” Vic expresses emphatically as she eyes Lucas leering her.

Jen greeted them first “Hi, you two. Wow! What an impressive kiss you both presented to us.”

“Do you not see this woman? She would make any man kiss her in the same way.” Brenton states, as his eyes move to Maggie who openly stares back at him.

Looking away quickly, to see Lucas grinning at her, “What is so amusing?”

“You being caught staring by your toy boy.” Lucas pokes fun at her.

This provokes Maggie to ask, “Do you want to kiss Victoria passionately, Luke?”

A blush appears on Lucas’s cheeks “You have your answer, Maggie. Look at those red cheeks burn.” Jen teases.

Enjoying the playful ribbing Lucas was receiving, Vic gives a little of her own “Fabulous! Another old coot that wants a piece of my ass.” 

Lucas flutters his eyes in embarrassment, “Okay, you all had your fun at my expense, now please stop.”

Catching on to Vic and Brenton’s act, Jen unsuccessfully stifles a laugh. Lucas gave her a glare, “Not helping Jen.”

Vic gives an entertained Jennifer a wink while Lucas stared wide-eyed at a smirking Maggie as if to convey, she caused all this teasing. 

Brenton raises a mock eyebrow at Vic, “Sorry, what do you mean by another old coot? I am only three years older than you.”

Snaking her arm around Brenton’s waist, her left-hand starts patting his ass trying to warn him to follow her lead. “Babe, I was not referring to you. After having my way with you this afternoon, I saw plenty of old men with lustful gazes as I swaggered through the main atrium on my way to the mall in just my bikini and wedges.”

Lucas roars “I told you when I was speaking with Travis outside your room, to not swan about in just you’re swimming attire. I warned you to cover up.”

“Captain Ripley, you seem jealous, why is that?” Brenton asks, narrowing his eyes to imitate that he was irritable with him.

“You are mistaken, McKinley. As Hughes’s Captain, I am responsible for her welfare on duty and off. There are sex offenders out there that could indecently mistreat her. I am protecting her virtue.” Lucas gravely explains.

“Agreed!” Brenton answers before drifting his eyes onto Vic “Baby, you must listen to Ripley.”

“I did go buy this dress to cover the bikini I still wear.” Vic lustfully replies.

“Can someone please change the subject? The temperature just spiked.” Lucas groans.

Jen obliges her brother, directing her question to Vic and Brenton, “We are leaving for the Luau now. Would you both like to join us on this early bus run? We still have room on the wheelchair accessible bus.” 

“Sure, I am having so much fun, I want it to continue,” Brenton comments, staring at Maggie as she coyly flutters her eyes at him.

“Okay, let’s go.” Vic expresses cheerfully.

“We are still waiting on Gabe.” Jen tells her, scanning the main foyer for him.

“He told me to leave without him. He is waiting on his date.” Lucas mentions. 

The smile on Jen’s face fades, as she glumly voices, “Gabe, has a date.” 

“Is my sister jealous?” Lucas smiles, goading her.

Jen pokes her tongue at him, before quizzing him. “Who is she?” Lucas zips his mouth, incensing Jen to shout, “Lucas Ripley, tell me now.”

“Hahaha, look who can’t take the razzing now.” Lucas snickers, starting to manoeuvre Jen’s wheelchair along the gangway.

Vic walks quietly behind him, listening to Lucas continue to playfully taunt his sibling. Brenton and Maggie hang back, ambling and talking quietly.

This day did not turn out the way Vic intended. She did manage to break up with Brenton, only to end up minutes later in a fake relationship with him. Vic was already deep in thought, manufacturing a public end to their fake connection. 

Once this happens it will be up to Lucas to part ways with Maggie, terminating the ruse he concocted. Vic sure hoped that it would happen very soon. Her mind missed his intellect, her body ached to be touched by his and her soul longed to spend a lifetime with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy there! Explosions ahead. 😁
> 
> amour fou - meaning uncontrollable or obsessive passion and crazy love in French.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have not disappointed anyone. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
